


Mixing Potions

by Valkereon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate School, American Magic School, F/M, M rating is only because I can't remember all of what happens, Magic, Vampires, another thing I'm saving from my laptop death, it's 50 pages and unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkereon/pseuds/Valkereon
Summary: October, a previous Hogwarts student, takes shelter at her alumis with her students and her siblings while the destruction of her american magic school is investigated. While there she helps to teach classes with Hagrid and rekindles an old flame with her a former flame. WIP on long time hiatus that I'm trying to save from my laptop dying.





	Mixing Potions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP I started in high school that I haven't touched in ages. I love this story dearly but my laptop is dying and I need to keep it somewhere. It's 50 pages in docs and, unfinished, sadly. October, Bane, and Maraiah are all OCs of mine.

Mixing Potions

 

Who didn't enjoy the beginning of term speech every year by the Headmaster? It was the only thing that seemed to grab people’s attention in the constant buzz of "what did you do this summer?" chatter. Not like Albus Dumbledore wouldn't get respect if he wasn't headmaster, he'd still probably be the most revered person on the premises of Hogwarts. Still, no amount of chatter could extinguish the familiar feeling of tension amongst the teachers that Harry, Hermione, and Ron felt in the air. They exchanged looks at each other and Hermione scanned the room intently.  
"Nothing seems to be out of place." she said, returning to her dinner.  
"Yeah right. Nothing ever seems out of place." Ron said, piling his plate with more food as Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Harry just shook his head and cast a glance at Ron's younger sister Ginny who was sitting a way down the table by Fred and George. It was then the three saw the Headmaster rise out of the corner of their eyes and the whole room gradually grew silent. Dumbledore cast a beaming smile around to everyone. The other teachers didn't seem to look as happy.   
"And here we are again at the beginning of what I hope to be another splendid year. As always, welcome back to our returning students and to our new first years welcome to Hogwarts..." Harry, Hermione and Ron let their minds wander as Dumbledore prattled on through the usual warnings about the Whomping Willow and the Forbidden Forest. Suddenly, he cleared his throat.  
"I have an announcement. It seems that our school shall once again he sharing our grounds..." the whole room started buzzing with chatter about the previous year’s visits from Beaux batons and Durmstrang and the death of Cedric Diggory.  
"Now now. I can assure you; this is not for some special event like last year. This is a simple favor. You see, one of our fellow magical institutions in America is being rebuilt after as unusual accident during the summer months and I offered them a place to continue their school year because of certain circumstances. Now, without further a due...." Before Albus could finish his speech, the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open and Filch came running in almost cowering like a dog with its tail between its legs. Everyone could see a large mass of black cloaks heading towards the door. Harry's heart jumped into his throat. Surely, Albus was not allowing Death Eaters here. As Albus walked to meet the three figures leading the large group, the center person took the lead. She embraced the Headmaster as he lowered their hood, beaming at them.  
"Why Head Master, it's been far too long..." the person said. Many male jaws dropped as the lowering hood revealed a very tall woman with silky pale skin and icy blue eyes. Her hair was long and black except for her bangs which were silver, and her lips appeared soft with slightest hint of red.   
"My dear lady, you are no longer a student here. You may call me Albus."   
"Sure. Dumbledore, this is my sister Mariah and my brother Bane. They help me run the school back home and are both excellent teachers...And as you've probably guessed the others are my students...the ones that could...would come at least..." Dumbledore nodded and the cloaked students all sat with a gesture from the Mariah. The students continued to gawk as another hood dropped to reveal a shockingly pale face with deep green blue eyes and deep red lips that made her appear porcelain. Her curly brunette hair only helped with her appearance of being fragile. The other hood dropped to reveal a tall man with slightly tanner skin, a short crop of brunette hair and deep golden eyes. They both smiled and nodded their heads at Dumbledore who they turned to address his students.  
"Everyone this is October Hemlock, her brother Bane, and her sister Mariah from our American sister school the Lucian Academy for gifted students. I could try and describe this school to you but I'll just let October. Now please a warm round of applause..." October stepped forward looking calm and casual. She cleared her throat and looked around the room.  
“Hello everyone. As you've just learned my name is October Hemlock. I was once a Hogwarts student, what my house was is for you to find out. Now I actually teach at Lucian Academy. I personally specialize in many different things as do my siblings. Things are done differently at the academy then they are here. The rules are---"  
“What makes you're so school so special?" said a loud, voice from the Slytherin table. The malicious undertone made a dark look cast over October's face that made her siblings step forward.  
“Oh no..." they chimed as October clenched and unclenched her fists.  
" Well, since you don't wish to wait for a proper introduction.....Annalin, Midnight, Victoria, Tre, Nathaniel, Lex, Sara, Emili....Step forward please...." Suddenly eight masked figures stood and approached October's side. She suddenly revealed a blue bottle from beneath her cloak and held it into the air. She was about to uncork it when there was a shriek from one of the tables. Ignoring it she uncorked the bottle and cut open her finger with a sharp edge of the top. She walked by her students, flicked blood at 6 of them and blew the bottle on the other two. She then walked to the side with her siblings. Suddenly it appeared that the figures began to cringe and their breathing became audible. Suddenly there was a scream at the Gryffindor table.  
“HIS EYES!!!" Everyone looked at Bane suddenly to see his eyes had gone completely black and his lip was curling into a smile to reveal fangs. His nails had also grown extremely long and sharp and he was holding October's hand tightly. October smiled and whispered in his ear.  
“Are you sure you're okay?"   
“I told you I'm fine sis...go ahead..." Bane smiled. October dropped his hand and walked forward slowly.   
“Students drop you're hoods..." Eight black hoods dropped to reveal six faces contorted with lust and either silver or red eyes while the other two resembled Bane with blacked out eyes. October looked at each of them, their faces showing no emotion whatsoever.   
“Release...." October mumbled and she saw all the teachers sit a little more alert in their chairs. The two who were like Bane suddenly crouched and began walking up and down the aisles inhaling deeply. Their fangs glistened with saliva in hunger and they snapped at a few students. The other six were fighting each other. The two males were fighting to get at October who was flicking her blood at them while the other girls held them back with chained collars. The two remaining girls were following behind the black eyed boys, mumbling little comments and giggling childishly. There was an earsplitting scream interrupted by,  
“CONTROL!!!" October yelled. All the Lucian Academy students that had been called forth were standing straight, faces calm except the two girls who had been following around the two boys, they still giggled maniacally to each other causing October smile.   
“Dare I ask?" the two girls shook their heads smiling. October began to pace back and forth.  
“Can anyone guess what’s different...special about my school yet?" the whole hall was silent. October raised her eyebrows.  
“Really? No one...Well then...let me tell you." she quickly uncorked a golden bottle and handed it to her brother then went on. "At Lucian Academy we do not teach normal human...witch and wizard students. We teach those students whom no other school would take. We take the werewolves, the vampires, demons...You name it...I would now like to introduce my lovely students who helped me demonstrate..." Lightening crackled in the ceiling over head and October looked at Dumbledore who nodded.   
“Actually, it’s getting kind of late. If you'd like to meet some of my students you're welcome to come over now. Otherwise, it’s off to your dormitories. BE GONE!!!" October laughed as the Great Hall immediately began emptying. Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other as they watched October go around and hug her students then tell them something. All of the cloaks left suddenly, leaving the three adults to talk.   
“What was all that about?" Ron asked.   
“Hemlock...Hemlock...I've heard that name somewhere in Hogwarts history before....I've seen it somewhere....I'll see you guys in the common room." Hermione said and disappeared with the leaving crowd of people. Harry and Ron shrugged and waited as the crowd filed out. They stopped to talk to Hagrid for a few minutes until the Hall was mostly empty. As they were leaving they heard a yell that made them turn. The lady October was running full speed at Snape who was heading out of the hall himself. She threw her arms around him as did he in return then suddenly cast her away from him. He rushed part Harry and Ron, not even seeming to notice they were there. They looked again and October looked sad, as if she was about to cry. She turned and walked to Dumbledore who was talking to McGonagall. She turned before she got there and walked back out of the Great Hall.  
“What do you suppose that was about?" Ron asked, stretching.  
“I don't know, but we better get going before Snape comes back..." The two raced off to their tower, not knowing the drama that was in store.

 

October walked solemnly over to Dumbledore who was deep in conversation with Minerva McGonagall. Minerva never really liked October. She stopped a few feet away until Dumbledore looked at her quickly. His blue eyes stared at her, a smile playing at his lips.  
"Yes my dear?" October just shrugged as she had when she was still at school.  
“Just wanted to say good night to you and Professor McGonagall. So, goodnight. See you around." She waved and walked to where Bane was waiting for her. She linked her arm with his as they walked out of the castle and onto the grounds. In the distance she saw Hagrid's hut but felt no urge to say hello to her longtime friend at such a late hour. Bane could feel the somberness of his sister’s aura and nudged her.  
“What’s wrong sis?" October shrugged to herself as they were hit by a cold blast of air.  
“It’s just....I was so happy to return here, you know??"  
“We all were...but what does that have to do with?"  
“I saw Severus...." Bane stopped in his tracks and looked at his sister, trying to hide the smoldering anger in his eyes.   
“Really?"   
“Yes? I hugged him but he just pushed me away....Guess nothing has changed after all...." October sighed and pulled her brother along. They could see the lights glowing in the many tents that had been procured in their absence. Students were running back and forth, in and out of tents. As October and Bane approached the camp many students looked at them with smiling faces. October looked at them all.  
“So I take it you guys like it here?" Many heads nodded but she saw some that kind of shrugged.  
“Don’t worry; we won't be staying out here all year. We're set to move into the castle within the week. Unless you don't want too?" she asked. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. October nodded in agreement then dismissed everyone to go on with their business. As October walked to her tent she ran into the two girls who had been giggling like children during the demonstration. She smiled at them.  
“What is it?" the first of the two girls with shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes covered her mouth and giggled.  
“Konali likes a boy!" she blurted while the other girl looked at her wide eyed.  
"EMILI!!! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL!!!!" The long hair of Konali was down instead of in its usual hair style. Konali crossed her arms and turned her back on Emili.   
“Come on you two. Go to bed. We'll talk about Konali's crush in the morning. “October giggled and walked to her tent. She smiled as she saw the magical inside that was divided into three bedrooms and a main living room. She walked into her section and flopped down onto the bed. She put her arm over her face but didn't budge when her siblings came into her space.  
" How do you think it's going to go this year? Not everyone was able to come thanks to...you know..." Bane said.   
" I think things may go well..." Mariah said positively. October looked at her with one exposed eye.   
" What has you in such a good mood sis?"   
" I loved watching that show. The faces of the teachers and students. I do hope you realize there's going to be a lot of teasing and such now..."  
" Yes I know...that wasn't my most intelligent decision...I'll just give them the usual time after class and they'll be fine..." when silence met her remark October looked at her siblings who were smiling wide smiles.  
" We're still going to do that?" October nodded.  
" Yes. We've already brought the students to a new county, new school, new rules, new teachers...You think I'm going to take that away? Now I'm stupid but not that bad...."   
" You could've fooled me..." Bane remarked and October threw a pillow at him. They bid her goodnight and she tucked herself in for the night. Around midnight October felt someone enter her tent. She opened one of her eyes to see a dark silhouette in the corner.  
"Can I help you?"   
“Sorry teach...."   
“Ah Seth, to what do I owe the late pleasure?"   
“I was wondering if I could talk to you...." October propped herself up on her elbows to look at him fully and patted the bed beside her. The tall teen sat next to her and smiled weakly. His black and green hair covered his face in the dark night and his hands were fidgeting in his lap.   
“What’s wrong Seth Pyran?" Seth looked at her with his dark silver flecked eyes, his right eyebrow piercing catching some of the moonlight that shone through the tent walls. He sighed deeply.  
“Why are we here? Why didn't we just wait out the year back home? Why...?" October blinked.  
“Because my old headmaster offered to let us start our school year here instead of having to wait..." October studied his eyes and he quickly looked away, “You don't trust my decision. You don't trust the people here. What's wrong Seth? You aren't telling me everything..." The teen stood suddenly and began pacing back and forth.  
“It’s just...with what you did back there...I read peoples minds...actually I didn't have to, they were all practically screaming their thoughts at me. No one has any control here...It's driving me crazy...Not to mention how many male students in there who think you're just the hottest thing on the block. I'd forgotten how bad the male mind can be until I just a few hours ago...It's sick...it's...."  
“Human? You are still partially human Seth."  
“It’s not just that teach....the teachers here... a lot of them don't like you...I don't know why...and then one...I can't pinpoint who it was but they were having a like....a Konali and Emili moment inside their own head....and it all pertained to you teach..." October was silent for awhile then she yawned. Seth watched his teacher.   
“Everything will be fine Seth. If something goes wrong you know how to find me. I will take care of any problems. Trust me okay?" Seth nodded.  
“Yes. I'll leave you to rest now. You'll be a big teacher tomorrow."   
“Oh don't remind me you teenager..." October groaned and Seth was gone. October's mind buzzed now and she found she couldn't rest even if she wanted to. She forced her eyelids to close and her mind to think of what she would do as a teacher. Eventually in the late morning hour she fell asleep. 

The Great Hall buzzed with first morning welcomes and stories about the previous night. Harry and Ron hadn't been surprised to see Hermione looking very pleased with herself when they'd met her in the common room. A long black table had been set towards the back of the Great Hall and slowly students wearing a menagerie of different clothes were making their way to the table for breakfast. All the Hogwarts students watched the Lucian Academy students as they laughed and ate amongst each other in the morning. As Dumbledore stood to greet them that morning everyone noticed that the three leaders were now sitting at the teachers table. Schedules were passed out to everyone when suddenly a loud commotion interrupted the silence of the morning. On one side of the table Hagrid and October were howling with laughter and wiping tears from their eyes. The Hogwarts students all seemed unimpressed and turned away.   
As everyone left for first day classes Lucian Academy waited in the hall. Dumbledore approached them with their teachers and smiled at them.  
“Hello everyone. I wanted to let you know that I am very familiar with what you normally do back at you school thanks to Miss October and that during the lunch hour the back of this place will be cleared if you're planning to perform per say." All the students looked at each other and smiled.   
“Otherwise, I've heard many of you are very good trackers. So, you will be able to find you're teachers with Miss October at the Defense against the Dark Arts room, Mariah out with Hagrid and Bane with Professor Snape. If you need anything you're welcome to go find your teachers or ask your teacher to come see me, alright?" All the students nodded.   
“Alright then, be off to your classes." The students set off leaving October staring at her brother whose muscles were flexing.  
“Bane, are you going to be able to handle this?" she asked. Bane shook his sister’s arm off and walked off leaving October to walk to her waiting class alone. Her robes barely touched the ground as she walked through a secret passage to the class. Students stared at her as she approached the door to the class. She let everyone in and waited to say anything until everyone was settled and she was sitting on the front of her desk. Instead of the usual two houses she had three plus a class of her own students in her class. By looking at the uniforms she was teaching Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. She waited for quite then she finally smiled.  
“Hello. You know who I am so I won't bother introducing myself. This year I will be educating you on fifth and some sixth year level spells, defense mechanisms, dark creatures and many more dark things that most teachers wouldn't show you. I would say you are old enough to see these things wouldn't you?" she asked the somewhat shocked students who nodded, smiles playing at their lips. “So I've heard you already know about the Unforgivable Curses and how one will send you to Azkaban. Well...."   
“Excuse me?" October turned to see a girl raising her hand. October nodded to her.   
“Yes Miss?"  
“Granger actually. I was wondering if you were going to tell us anything about yourself." October crossed her arms over her chest.  
“Well see Miss Granger. I tried to last night and one of those snakes decided that a stupid reputation was more important than learning about a possible teacher so I'm not really in the mood to share. That is, unless the majority of you really would like to know about my students and I..." Hermione looked around and October watched as a lot of Gryffindor hands went up and some of the Slytherin hands went up. Hermione seemed alarmed when none of the L Academy hands went up. October smiled.  
“Oh don't worry, they see me all the time, they know stuff about my already. So...What do you want to know I guess?" A buzz started amongst the students suddenly when Hermione raised her hand again. October nodded.  
“What’s it like at your school?" October thought it over and cast a quick glance at her students who were relaxing with the sudden Q&A they were used to.   
“Well, at my school, we run like a typical academy. Our days start at around 8; we serve breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Most students live in dorms like you do houses though we don't sort our students except by gender. We have an advanced Hospital with specially trained witches and wizards on staff; we have a state of the art gym, a fool proof psych ward, and a theatre. We celebrate all of the American holidays and we have a zoo of creatures in our agricultural section of school. We have no uniforms as you can see...." October said gesturing to her students. Hermione nodded.  
"Aren't you scared of you know who?" asked someone October noticed.  
“No Mr. Potter, because Voldemort is not after us. Don't get me wrong, he would love to employ some of my students if he knew them in reality but we are far enough that we don't have to mess with him or his kind very often and when we do they, under estimate me and my siblings so we always win...." Harry gaped at the fact that she knew his name.  
“Yes Mr. Potter I know who you are. I frequently hung out with Padfoot and Moony when I was a student here and sometimes Prongs would tag along. I never could stand Wormtail though....Goes to show you that people should take my advice more often." October shrugged and walked on.  
“Ms. Hemlock!! Ms. Hemlock!!" a girl called and she nodded.  
“Have you ever been in love?" October stopped and sighed.   
“Yes."   
“Who was he?" October scratched her head, knowing her student’s attention had been caught.   
“He was...someone I was great friends with in my earlier years here. He eventually became my boyfriend...almost my fiancé..."   
“What happened?" someone asked.  
“He pushed me away. I moved away. I never heard from him." There was silence in the classroom. Suddenly October was standing in front of the Slytherin group staring down Draco Malfoy who was staring back at her, still shaken.   
“No Mr. Malfoy I don't fear you because of the connections your father has, He can't touch me, my siblings, or my students. Do you have a question or are you going to keep whispering over here..." Malfoy gulped and shook his head.  
"Anymore questions?" Suddenly the signal for end of class rang loud and everyone moaned. October smiled and walked to the door.  
“Just read the first chapter in your textbooks and I'll see you all tomorrow."   
The next two classes after went about that same. People asked more personal questions while the Ravenclaws asked more intellectual questions like how many years’ students went to the Academy and if the "adult age" was different in America. No one else asked her about love or if she feared you know who, though a student did ask if she'd ever had a run in with Death Eaters which ignited a whole long story. When the lunch bell chimed, October had a group of students walking and talking with her all the way to the Great Hall. She took her seat beside Hagrid again who was sweating a little.  
“What’s wrong Hagrid?" She asked pouring herself a drink.  
“Interesting first day is all. Had a fun time watching first years with Billywigs..." Hagrid smiled and October snorted.  
“That’s nothing compared to what we used to deal with when we were kids. Remember when we spotted that Erumpent in the Forbidden Forest?" Hagrid smiled and slapped her on the back.  
“Jus’ wish yaw would let me try and ride him."   
“And watch you get killed! Not a chance." The two looked to see some of the other teachers looking at them. October leaned close to Hagrid and whispered in his ear.   
“Let me know if you teach a class about Nundu's." Hagrid gave her a look but nodded. Nundu's were considered one of the most dangerous creatures in the wizarding world. They appeared as oversized leopards with very deadly breath. October and Hagrid had always been equally fascinated with magical creatures that everyone looked down on so Hagrid wondered why she asked. Suddenly music rang throughout the hall and a male voice began singing to what looked like a girl...  
“You say you want a revolution, well you know. We all wanna change the world. You tell me that its evolution, well you know. We all want to change the world. But when you talk about destruction. Don't you know that you can count me out....?” October as she watched Seth singing to his usual performing partner Val. Everyone was staring; the sudden change in schedule had caused shock. Suddenly Seth and his partner disappeared into a group of other students. October rolled her eyes. Gotta have everyone's attention before you can do an actual song of course, she thought. There was silence for a long time so all the Hogwarts students went back to their meals. October was surprised that her students didn't perform when the overhead bell chimed for the end of lunch. Everyone dispersed and October didn't bother waiting for her students she was in a hurry to get to her classroom. As she walked she began to hear shouting which drew her to a hallway near her classroom. She approached quietly and spotted Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy yelling at each other about something. She drew nearer and was about to break up the fight when, right as she went to walk into the hall, Snape stepped in and she froze. Could she really face Snape? Deciding against it she just stayed where she was and listened to Snape punish and send the two students away. October, sure that Snape was gone, stepped out of her shadowy hide away and turned to go when instead she came face-to-face with Snape. He looked unsurprised to see her.   
“Changing your usual habits by now hiding in the shadows?" October narrowed her eyes.   
“You have no room to talk, Snape. And I wasn't hiding in the shadows; I was heading to my classroom. Thank You" October said and attempted to walk past him but he stepped in front of her.   
“Oh you weren't? Then why didn't you come out and contradict me. You were always so good at that..." he sneered and October felt herself wanting to growl. She stepped forward and got in his face.  
“Oh yes, I was always the one who contradicted. I was the one who always messed everything. I was the one who walked out right?" she said raising her voice. Snape took a step away from her. He'd had the urge to embrace her just then like he had when they'd gotten in stupid fights in the past. But he couldn't...  
"I...."  
"Excuse me, shouldn't you both be off teaching classes?" they both turned to see it was Dumbledore standing with a raised eyebrow. October bowed her head slightly.  
“Sorry sir, we were both on our ways when we came upon two students fighting. Professor Snape disciplined the students and that’s when I ran into him. We were just about to cross paths." Dumbledore nodded.  
“Then please be on your ways, we have anxious students waiting."   
“Yes sir." October and Snape said. October turned on her heel and speed walked to her classroom. There weren't any students sitting outside waiting and she walked into the class to see everyone chilling out. Val immediately approached her.  
"I let everyone in Ms.Hemlock. You know, so no one could run off or start trouble. That's okay, right?" October nodded.  
“Thank you very much."

October was exhausted by the time the dinner bell rang. She had been sitting in the Room of Requirement by herself staring at an old photo album she'd hid in the room a long time ago. The room had taken the shape of a large room with a pensieve and a screen on one wall. If October placed a memory in the pensieve it would play on the screen as if she were there again. October had used the room to remember and study for tests when she'd still been a student. She sniffled and wiped a tear off her cheek as she came upon a photo of her fifth year. That had been the year she and Snape had become really close. They'd been friends since their first year but hadn't started dating until the fifth year. She looked at the Christmas picture she and Snape had taken. October turned to page to see she, Remus, Sirius, and James all dressed up and trying to be scary for the picture. She heard the dinner bell and closed the photo album but decided to take it with her. She put it in an internal pocket in her coat and left the room but she couldn't hide her face as she walked into the Great Hall. She wiped the last remnants of tears of her cheeks but they still glistened and her eyes were puffy. She pretended that nothing was wrong as she took her seat beside Hagrid's empty seat. She knew most of her students were looking at her, she knew they could sense that something was wrong. She could feel eyes on her so she didn't stop to see who was gawking; she just began filling her plate. She ate quietly until Hagrid came and finally took a seat. October looked at him questioningly.   
“What happened???" she asked as he wiped his brow suddenly. Hagrid looked around quickly then leaned down by her ear.  
“Got in a tiff with Aragog." October's eyes widened.  
“Is everything alright?" she asked rather alarmed and Hagrid nodded, filling his plate with food. October nodded too and soon they were laughing loudly and telling stories of the old times at Hogwarts before he got expelled due to Tom Riddle. It had been a very interesting school year after Hagrid had left, what with sneaking down to his hut every night to cheer him up and talk to him. Then there was taking care of Aragog and the thestrals. As October took a long drink of her Fire whisky her eyes wandered down to the table to Snape who was eating his food quietly. He glanced back at her but it was so brief October could've sworn that it had never happened.

 

A good month of school had gone by before tensions between students from the different schools finally broke free. It was after the lunch period and everyone was heading back to class when suddenly there was a loud crash. October rushed forward like the rest of the students to see a flash of blonde and golden brown hair.  
"RILES!!!" October rushed forward and grabbed her student by the shoulders to hold him back. She began to whisper frantically in his ear and slowly he stopped trying to break free though his muscles still twitched and his breathing was ragged.   
“What kind of teacher are you? Your students aren't even disciplined!!!" Malfoy yelled, lying propped on his back on the floor. Pansy Parkinson rushed to his side and kneeled by him.   
“Those aren't students, they're monsters!!!" October felt an anger form inside her and the aura of her students around her change not to anger but to sadness. October walked forward and took a deep breath and was about to start yelling when she felt a tremor in her mind and looked. Konali was crying into the arms of one of the older Weasly brothers the twin Fred. He was looking angrily at Malfoy. October suddenly became overwhelmed and fled the scene just as Snape and the other teachers arrived. She burst into the Room of Requirement and slammed the door. She leaned against a wall and slid down until she was sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest. She cried so hard. She could feel all of her students mentally searching for her but she didn't want to be found, no one could find her while she was here. This was her hiding spot, her getaway. Overcome with sadness she closed her eyes and let herself be pulled in by sleep.   
October was too embarrassed to show her face at dinner. She went straight to her tent when the halls were empty. She magically sealed her room, laid down in her bed, and pulled the blankets up over her head. She couldn't believe she'd broken down like that. She thought back to her first day at Hogwarts. She was the only normal witch of her family and she had been walking around when someone had called Mariah and Bane monsters. They'd teased her too, calling her a freak of nature. She hadn't been able to stop crying then either.   
“I couldn't even help myself back then, how am I supposed to do it now?" she mumbled to herself. Then she remembered. She'd run to an empty hallway and was crying behind a statue when someone had approached her. Young Snape had kneeled down by her and started talking to her. He'd made her laugh and they'd been friends ever since. But he wasn't here for her now, he'd become one of them, one of the bad people. October's stomach rumbled with hunger but she couldn't bring herself to go to dinner.   
“I’ll just go down to the kitchen later."   
Later October could hear her students coming down to the tents. Some came inside her tent and tried to talk her into coming out but she refused and just lay in her bed. They begged and pleaded but she refused. She wouldn't even let up when Mariah and Bane came to talk to her. All the lights went out and she could hear the whispering of her students, relaying what had happened. It was then that October realized she didn't even know the full story of what had happened. She sighed and opened her eyes to see a shadow standing on the outside of the tent. A hand touched the material wall and asked kindly if they could come in.  
“Who is it?" she asked. There was a stressed inhale.  
“Riles....ma'am..." she released the force field and the seventeen year old wizard gladly walked in. His medium length golden brown hair and left lazily to hand and his blue eyes were filled with guilt.  
“What is it Riles?" she asked quietly.   
“I wanted to explain myself...."   
“There’s really no need---"  
“No, I feel I should tell you what happened. Please?" October waited a couple seconds then nodded her head. Immediately Riles began to pace back and forth.  
“I had headed for class early because I'm always late to that class and as I walking I came upon Malfoy. He was talking a lot of shit about other students which pissed me off. Then he mentioned something about you and I lost it. Right as I was approaching him, he saw Konali and Emili with the Weasly twins and he said something and I lost it. I couldn't help myself. He just...he has no right to say what he was saying...talking about how we don't belong here, how were freaks...that we should've just stayed in America...that what we do is unnatural...like we picked to be what we are...and then when Parkinson called us monsters...like we don't hear that enough...I'm just sorry teach...I let you down...." he said clenching his fists.   
“Its okay Riles." he began to start a counter argument when he stopped and looked at her.  
“What?"  
“I said its okay. I heard that all the time from his dad and future Death Eaters while I was at school. I'm sorta used to hearing that sort of thing. Besides, you have c. siblings so you know what I went through. Plus, you have been with the other students so long we're all like a huge family, we watch out for our own. It's what we do." October smiled at him.  
“Cool. Man you should've seen what Snape did..." he started and laughed quietly.   
“What?"  
“Oh, he went off on those two. He started yelling at them and told everyone to leave but I he kept me back to ask what happened and when I mentioned you he went off about detention and lines and all this stuff, it was funny." October blinked. Snape had punished his favorite student for her? It didn't seem normal at all.   
“Well, goodnight Miss H...."   
“You to and tell everyone I'm okay please..." Riles nodded and walked back out of the tent. October smiled a little to herself. Maybe Snape was like his old self after all he was just hiding it because they were at Hogwarts. She shrugged to herself and pulled on her old Gryffindor cloak. It felt good on her shoulders, like it had been missing all these years. She smiled and walked through her tent. She raced under the cover of darkness up to the Great Hall and sneaked past Mrs. Norris. She made her way to the picture of the bowl of fruit and tickled the great green pear. It instantly let her through to the kitchen where many of the house elves clambered to greet her.   
“Mistress Hemlock!!!" one said loudly.  
“It’s been so long!!!" another said. She smiled and shook many hands.   
“Hi guys. I'm kind of hungry I didn't make it to dinner tonight..."  
“We don't blame you Miss... “One said.  
“We heard what happened..."  
“We already set a meal up for you." Dobby the house elf said approaching October with a covered basket. October smiled and hugged Dobby.  
“It’s been too long Dobby. We'll catch up this weekend okay?" Dobby nodded seriously and they waived her on her way. She smiled and started to head back. She descended the stairways like a giddy school girl. She even took a few secret passageways she knew about. As she grew close to the Room of Requirement she saw a head of bushy brown hair bolt around a corner. October rolled her eyes, then closed them, stalking after Hermione with her mind. Suddenly she mind jumped, landing feet in front of Hermione causing her to cover her mouth to keep from shrieking. October smiled.  
"Aren't you out and about a little...."  
“After curfew...." the deep male voice finished. October turned quickly to see Snape with a raised eyebrow staring at the two. Hermione seemed utterly freaked. October smiled at her winking.   
“So you were looking for me Miss Granger?" Hermione looked at her quickly catching on.  
“Oh...y-yes...I looked in your room but you weren't there and after earlier today I haven't been able to find you at all. I wanted to ask you about the plants used in your demonstration at the first dinner..." October raised her eyebrows.   
“Oh, I see...." October said a spell in her mind while rubbing her hands together then stuck her hand in her cloak pocket and pulled out two books.  
“I’m quite sorry about not being in my room for you to find me. This book is about the two that were used, they're opposites you see. And, this book is about plants only found in America, should you ever need me to send you any..." October finished handing Hermione the books. Hermione's eyes widened in happiness and nodded her head.  
“Now run along to bed..." Hermione nodded and ran past the two teachers to her the Gryffindor tower. She would be telling everyone about this. October nodded then began to walk away to get her basket.   
“Leaving so soon..." October stopped and took a deep breath then turned.  
“What do you care? I have dinner waiting for me..."  
“Which wouldn’t be an issue if you had shown up for dinner like everyone else...?" Snape said sourly.  
“Are you really that cold? I never went to dinner back during school after something like today happened, do you not remember? And now to have it happening to my students? Its hard Snape excuse me for showing some weakness, and it’s not like you've never bent the rules..." October said and turned away.   
“You’re not in school anymore, why don't you act your age? What are you showing to your students by running away?" October turned around slowly.  
“Why don't I act my age? I've taught my students well and they never knew anything about my past here until recently. They never knew I went through what they go through now. They forgive me; they all begged me to come talk after dinner. My students care for me..." October took a deep breath..." I may not act my age sometimes, but at least I'm still a person..." October turned on her heel and walked away briskly. Snape was shocked. He blinked a few times but could think of nothing to say before she disappeared around a corner and into the dark school. He raked his fingers through his hair and walked back to his room.  
Snape sat down on his bed quietly, still utterly silent. He thought of October, how mad he had made her. She'd said he wasn't a person anymore. Then he thought of how he'd been seized by anger when he found that Malfoy had caused her to flee the scene crying. How he had yelled, anger he had never shown before, more powerful than anything he'd ever felt. Then the shock of seeing her the first night, to see what she'd become. She hadn't grown an inch but her hair now rested at her lower back, the silver in her hair more profound than during school. Her eyes, they seemed to be the only thing that hadn't changed at all. And the smile she'd given when she'd embraced Dumbledore, he never realized how he'd missed it. Snape shook his head. Was he really thinking this way? He hadn't thought of her this way in...  
"...so many years...." he murmured aloud. He opened the drawer in his bedside table and rummaged through it. He pulled out an old picture that was a little worn with age. A seventeen year old Snape smiled up at him and standing beside him with shorter hair and a big smile was seventeen year old October. She held his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. The picture versions looked at each other smiling then they pecked each other on the lips. Snape blinked back tears. As he raked his hand through his hair again he sighed. Why? Why was she back now? He'd done so well thus far. He hadn't thought of her, talked to her, talked of her, dreamed of her, wrote about her at all in the past years but that was because.....  
Snape laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling of his room. He still pondered the same thing. Why? He closed his eyes, wondering to himself, why he couldn't be nice to her?

October looked around her class. It was Halloween and she had decorated with Jack-0-Lanterns, moving bats, candles and enchanted fog. She even had one of her pet wolf hybrids laying by her desk near the door. She was wearing an outfit she hadn't worn since the secret Halloween costume party in her seventh year at Hogwarts. A tight black corset top with a layered black and orange skirt, and black and orange striped socks and gloves. She also had fake vampire teeth in and a witchs hat. Black lipstick and eyelines finished the costume as she and her costume-clad students headed to the Great Hall. They made quite a scene when they entered and everyone was bearing their breed traits like war metals. The werewolves eyes were black while the vampires bared fangs. Mariah and Bane met up with October at the staff table and they all began swapping stories about their past Halloweens with Hagrid and the Astronomy teacher. Dumbledore smiled at October when their eyes met and she nodded her head. She was glad he approved of their dressing up. To her surprise, Fred and George Weasly walked into the Great Hall also dressed up and instantly she could see Konali and Emili itching to go meet with them. The other Gryffindors started talking about also dressing up and what they could do on such short notice. Suddenly October got an idea and she ran to Dumbledore and started whispering in his ear. He nodded and October walked infront of his podium.  
" 'Xuse me..." everyone looked at her suddenly.   
" I have just got it approved and anyone who would like to dress up along with my students is welcome to come to me or one of my siblings for a costume. You are also welcome, with approval from your house leaders, to come and join in the festivities held down by the lake with my students." October said and many students cheered. As October walked to go talk with Fred and George she looked back and met eyes with Snape but his eyes didn't seem disapproving at all. Somehow, they seemed warm. October plopped down across from Fred and George at the Gryffindor table and they instantly shrank away from her.   
" What? Do I smell?" October said sniffing her perfumed wrist. The brother exchanged looks.  
" Did we do something wrong?" October blinked.  
" NO?....Did you do something I should know about, I absolutely loved play pranks while I was here...."  
" Why is a teacher sitting with us?" one student remarked.  
" We won't let you get us in trouble..." Ron spoke up. October looked around.  
" Jeese, you're acting like a bunch of Slytherin Snakes. I'm an old Gryffindor myself, " she said flashing her Gryffindor crest on her costume, " but I didn't know I was aloud. I just wanted to come and admire the twins costumes and thank you for dressing up. It's not everyday people try and fit in with my students...especially for two of my favorite crazy girls..." October said winking and getting up to leave. Fred and George grabbed and began shaking her hands.   
" We're honored to be thanked by you..." George said.  
" Yes ma'am. You'll definetly see us tonight whether McGonagol likes it or not." Fred said. October giggled at the twins enthusiasm.   
" I'll look forward to it. Plus, word on the street is, you are the ones to see about fire works so I need some...." October winked before they could say another thing.   
October enjoyed classes all day especially when students thought her wolf was fake and got to close to be greeted by a growl or getting licked. She also liked giving out candy to the students. The holiday plus the amounts of candy made October unsurprised by the energy levels of students at dinner time. She sat at the table with Hagrid and looked at all the costumed students talking eagerly about what was to happen after dinner. October walked before everyone again and raised her hands and to her shock everyone went instantly quiet.  
" Now is the moment we've all been dreading..." she turned to her fellow staff, "...House leaders, now is the time for you to announce who can go down to the lake and who can't...So what's it gonna be?"   
" My students are aloud to go..." Snape said almost instantly. Everyones jaw seemed to drop especially October. She blinked at his smiling face a few times and shrugged.  
" Then I guess Slytherin students will be there. But I'm warning you, snakes, if you cause anything tonight, my students have permission to be especially evil tonight seeing as this is our holiday. Got it?" Slytherin heads bobbed in agreence. Next Flitwick and Sprout agreed and everything came down to McGonagol who sat looking disapproving. October looked at her.  
" Come on Minerva, you honestly think that any of your students will be in that common room if you say no?" McGonagol rolled her eyes and gave her approval. The whole Great Hall errupted into cheers and students dispersed for the grounds. October smiled and waited in the Hall as Dumbledore and the other teachers hurried outside to see what all the fuss is about. Snape was standing infront of his plate , leaving he and October the last in the Hall. October slowly approached him, sweeping her cloak behind her shoulders.   
" Snape?" he turned suddenly and looked down on her and her costume garb.  
" Yes?" She placed a rather heavy black sparkling bag in his hand and smiled.  
" Happy Halloween." She turned and walked away her cloak waving behind her. Snape opened it to find it filled to the brim with his favorite Halloween candy. A slight smile crossed his lips and he dropped it in his cloak and ran to catch up with her. He found her standing on the slope overlooking the grounds. Below the grounds were covered with hundreds of illuminated pumkins. There was candy, spiderwebs, and fake monsters everywhere. There was even an American style haunted house that was frequented by girlish screams. October sighed as Snape met her side.  
" It's nice isn't it?" she asked. Snape shrugged a little.  
" I guess."  
" It's nothing compared to the Halloween fests we throw back at the academy. I have a lot more of my friends come out for that. But, not many of my friends were willing to make the trip here...." she said sadly and began descending the slope with him.  
" Why is that?" he asked rather concerned. He didn't like seeing her sad.  
" ...'cuz of Voldemort..." she murmured and stopped under a large tree that cast a large black shadow which she now stood in. Snape nodded silently. A slight breeze kicked up and blew hair into October's saddened face.  
" Its makes me somewhat mad that because of Voldemort I couldn't show the students at Hogwarts what our Halloweens are really like....Why does he have to mess everything up?" she asked the wind. Snape sighed behind her. If only she knew what else Voldemort had caused....  
" You've been in the Room a lot lately..." October cast a glance at Snape who had a little grin on his face.  
" Stalking me now, are we?" Snape chuckled.  
" No, its just, I went there the other night and found the album was gone...No one else knew about our special room....I'd like to see the album if you don't mind..."   
October looked at him, "Why?" . Snape shrugged alittle and looked at the students.  
" I always look at it this time of year, just like Christmas." October starred at him.  
" Why do you look at it at Christmas?..." she asked. She could feel their hands touching a little.  
" Because, the best thing of my life happened on around Christmas many years ago...." October blinked back some tears as she thought of what he spoke of....  
" It was a good day for me too....its too bad...." she said and left him beneath the tree. He felt a deep pain in his chest at her words.   
" Hey October..." she turned quickly.  
" Meet me in the room? Later?" He saw a smile spread across her face and she nodded a little nod.  
" Yeah. I think I willl...." Snape smiled and watched her walk away and mingle with all of her students and fellow adults. He walked in another direction towards the lake thinking to himself. Maybe things were looking up for once.

"I still find that hard to believe," Ron said taking his first bite of lunch. "Its hard enough to think Snape had any friends but now...What you're saying, is just harder to think of...." he finished. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks but Harry had to agree. What she had told them did seem a little farfetched even for her.  
" Nothing is impossible you know, everyone in their lifetime has at least one friend Ron..." Hermione said.  
" Friends, yeah, but what you're saying is impossible...at least when it comes to Snape..." Ron said causing Hermione to roll her eyes.  
" It is possible, I'm sure of it. Just look at them--" Hermione said gesturing to the staff table. As the three looked Professor October looked down at the table at Snape who had been staring at her. A smile crept across her face and she looked down a slight blush appearing.  
" Now tell me that doesn't look like a typical case of puppy love?" Hermione said in triumph. Ron just shook his head.  
" Wha'ever..."   
" I do think its possible..." Harry finally spoke and Ron looked a little surprised that he was siding with Hermione, " I mean I saw them the other day after breakfast and it looked like they were kinda holding hands you know? I think that maybe hell froze over..." Again Hermione rolled her eyes.   
" Whatever...." Hermione said and left to get her work for first class. Ron and Harry shrugged then looked over at the Lucian Academy table where Ron's two twin brothers were sitting with two girls laughing and talking loudly.  
" What do you think about that?" Ron asked and Harry shrugged.  
" Whatever makes them happy right?"   
" Why can't I find a girl, eh?" Harry chuckled.   
" I don't know Ron, I don't know..." Harry said casting a quick glance at Ginny. How he wanted her. The bell chimed overhead and students began to disperse. October walked out a big smile on her face. She had a feeling this was going to be a good day. The day was bright and her students seemed to all be in good moods too, although, she thought, that wasn't always a good thing back home. She shrugged it off, what could happen. As if on cue, in the middle of the first floor, a students of hers walked up to her with a very serious face. Suddenly she whispered in October's ear,   
" Elphie, why couldn't you stay calm for once? Instead of flying off the handle?" Suddenly music started and October realized what was going on.  
" I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy now. I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever. I hope you think you're clever." the girl sang loudly. October smiled, she hadn't warmed up but she felt she could handle it. She got back in the girls face.  
" I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy too. I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambission." then the two began to sing in harmony.  
" So though I can't imagine how, I hope you're happy, right nooooooow." The song went along with enough attention but everyone was surprised when October had to do her big solo at the end of the song.   
"...and nobody, in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was is ever gonna bring, meeee down..."   
" I hope you're happy...."  
" BRING ME DOWN!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she breathed deeply smiling at her singing partner as applaud broke out. She hugged her student , waived at everyone and turned down a hallway to see her first class students staring wide eyed. She let them in and collapsed behind her desk, breathing deeply. Everyone was still looking at her shocked except her own students.SHe took one last breath and stood before the class.  
" What you just saw out there was something that happens regularly at the Lucian Academy. Music plays a large role in our teaching. See, everyday in our classes once everyone's done with work and has been well behaved we have what is called music time. Thats when students can all take turns singing different songs. What I was just singing is called Defying Gravity from the Broadway Musical Wicked." the students exchanged glances and began whispering amongst each other.  
" Which reminds me, " October said, walking over to her students, " I finally got ahold of Jay, and Shaggs and they said they will definetly come to the Academy for a visit when its done." Suddenly a Gryffindor burst out.  
" WHAT!?!?!" October looked at her.  
" Whats wrong?"  
" You get to meet the Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope!!!" October nodded slowly.  
" Yeah, I've been chatting with them for years and they finally got some break time to come perform at my school." she said and the girl looked shocked.  
" You are so lucky..." Suddenly students behind her started singing ICP Cotton Candy and the Hogwarts students seeemed mortified by the lyrics. October smiled weakly.  
" Not all of their music is this bad I swear. Yes, Miss Granger?" she asked as the hand came up.  
" Why do you let your students listen to this filth. It's insulting and makes no sense at all. How does it benefit us?" October rolled her eyes and suddenly felt a wave of dizziness flow over her. She gestured at her students.  
" I'll let them explain." she said and sat in her chair blinking and evening her breathing. Little bubbles floated infront of her eyes and she began to see black spots. The whole world felt like it was spinning, she could literally see the room slowly morphing around her. She breathed slow and tried to keep it even but October was starting to grow frightened. What was happening to her? Today was supposed to be a good day. She could feel her heart beat speeding up with fear as her vision began to grow blacker and her head spun. Suddenly she tried to stand up and ended up falling to her hands to knees weezing hard. Hogwarts students started to freak out while October's students began talking heatedly trying to find out where the other teachers were.   
" THE DOOR!!!" one students bellowed and the girls , Konali and Emili, pulled it open. Suddenly the student threw back his head and emitted a loud spine tingling howl that echoed through the school. The Hogwarts students covered their ears until the students stopped and a snide voice spoke up from the Slytherin section.  
" What the hell was that?" Draco spoke up. Everyone looked at him, " That was utterly pointle---" Everyone went quiet as other howls echoed through the castle. Footsteps were heard outside the door which was thrown wide open to reveal two tall men. The first was a student that was frequently with October. He had black and green hair and dark silver flecked eyes with a piercing in his right eyebrow. The other no one except a few students had seen before. He was tall with long silver hair and red eyes. They both ran to October's side who was moving side to side in dazed motion.   
" Teach whats wrong?" the first asked. October didn't say anything. The other started murmuring in her ear softly when suddenly she grabbed his arm tightly and her nails began digging in drawing blood. The silver haired man exchanged looks with Seth and picked October up gingerly. Seth stood looking around at the class.   
"What happened?" Everyone seemed speechless.  
" Mistress had a battle out in the hall then started explaining it to us then sat down...and then...she..." Konali began to cry as she talked. Seth hugged her lightly and ruffled her hair.   
" Thank you Konali. I'll be back okay." Konali nodded then Seth looked at the student who had howled. The man stood his ground and looked at Seth with what appeared to be anger.  
" Good job Lex, I'll keep you posted." Lex nodded and sat down at the desk with his head in his hands. A couple students sat close to him trying to comfort him while others were comforting two other students and the others were talking amongst themselves. Hermione looked around.  
" What's going on?Why's everyone so sad?" a girl named Lavender Brown in the front row of Gryffindors said. A couple students shook their heads at her and she just looked at them confused.  
" What?"   
" Do you know who October is?" a boy said. He had long black red tipped hair and violet eyes.Lavender shrugged.  
" She's our teacher." The boy chuckled and the air seemed to change.  
" She's not just a teacher..." the boy started.  
" Calm down Donovan, they don't know about our status..." another boy with short spikey black hair and grey eyes. Donovan glared at the one who spoke.  
" Shut up...Why are you defending her? Calling her just a teacher---"   
" Be quiet Donovan. Marcus is right..." Lex spoke up. Donovan cast a look at Lex who returned his stare.  
" Will somebody please explain???" somebody asked.  
" Who cares?" Malfoy spoke up, "she's just a teacher..." Suddenly Marcus and Donovan stood over him with a handful of students. Malfoy shrank away for they had moved too fast to see.  
" Control yourselves for once!!" Lex bellowed pushing his chair away as he stood. " If you lose it now, you'll be showing everyone that we're exactly like the little heathen's bitch said." Malfoy stared wide eyed at Lex. Pansy Parkinson cast hateful looks at Lex.  
" For any of you that actually care, to Donovan, Marcus and I the Professor is more than a teacher. Back in America she is also our foster mother. Being what we are, our blood families didn't treat us right at all and eventually we were put into foster care and as our folders were passed from case worker to case worker we soon found that no one was willing to take us for what we were. Then October personally came into the office and requested us. See, being what we are whether lycan or vampire or such, everyone else thought we were crazy, that we were just acting the part. October actually saw us for what we are. During school term we all live at the school but once holidays and end of year comes Marcus, Donovan, three others and myself go home with October, Bane and Mariah. Infact many students that you see with me have at one time or another been with October. We all consider her our mother. So to see her like that, you can somewhat understand...." Lex said the fire not gone from his eyes. He was unsurprised to see many eyes wide open.  
" I AM NOT A BITCH!!!" Pansy schreeched out and everyone looked at her.   
" NO LOW LIFE CREATURE IS GOING TO CALL ME A BITCH!!!!" she said. Suddenly malicious giggling was heard. The two girls Konali and Emili were standing togethor but their smiles were evil. The two pairs of eyes seemed to have whited out because they were glowing so brightly no color could be seen.  
" Low life creatures, eh Emili?" Konali said, showing fangs suddenly with her words.  
" Apparently Konali. Say Parkinson, we'll give you a 30 second head start starting now..." Pansy looked between the two as they inspected their nails and popped their bones.  
" What?" she murmured.  
" I would start running if I was you..." Donovan chuckled.  
" See the thing is Pansy, unlike us those two girls really are insane..." Pansy screamed and bolted out of the classroom as fast as her little legs could catch her. As soon as her footsteps no longer echoed Konali and Emili skipped out the door togethor, their giggled still heard when they were clearly gone. The other Hogwarts students slowly looked around scared as the end of class was signaled. Students scrambled to get out of the classroom as fast as they could. Lex sighed as he packed up his bags. Marcus approached him.  
" Hey Lex?" Lex gave him a reproachful look then sighed again.  
" Yes?"  
" Have you ever thought that maybe they're right? That maybe we are monsters?Obviously we don't belong here, you don't see any Hogwarts students like us running around to classes..."   
" Marcus....This place, these people have been taught all their lives to be afraid of us. You can only expect their reactions. We must stay true to what October has taught us." Lex said and walked out with the other Lucian Academy students.

October was clinging to the silver haired man as he lay back on a hospital wing bed. She was sweating profusely and her body was shaking. Tears slowly spilled down her cheeks and the man lightly wiped them away. Madam Pomfrey rushed over to them, looking rather worried. She insisted that he put October down on the bed but everytime he went to do so October dug her nails so deep into his flesh that fresh blood dripped out of the cuts. Instead the nurse just shook her head and started examining October. She took some blood and bustled away to her office. October began whining quietly.  
" Please...Banshee....Buddie....don't leave me here alone..." she pleaded, fresh tears marking her cheeks. Her fingers gripped his arm until he nodded and assured her he wasn't going anywhere. He knew of October's fear of hospitals and doctors ever since years ago October's parents had sent her to an asylum for a study against her will. Her body trembled violently and some blood spilled out of the side of her mouth. Banshee gently brushed some hair out of her face. He leaned closer, just inches from her face and kissed her forhead. October suddenly pulled his face even closer to locked lips with him. He seemed surprised at first and tried to resist but after reading her thoughts he pushed his lips even harder against hers. A few seconds later Banshee broke away, his eyes rolling back into his head from having her blood pushed into his mouth. He took a deep breath and wiped his mouth of the last remnants of ectasy. He fought back a moan as Madam Pomfrey ran out of her office looking as if she'd seen Voldemort.   
" Please place her on the bed, now. We must hurry." Reluctantly Banshee fought with October and finally lay her on the bed. She thrashed until Banshee grabbed her hand and held it tightly.Her muscles spasmed in panic as Madam Pomfry rushed around her and hooked her up to an IV and began injecting things into her body. She writhed suddenly as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body locked. She spasmed helplessly. Banshee tried to call her back to her body and used his strength to keep her on the bed as Madam continued about her work. Madam Pomfry went to get restraints for the bed.  
" DON'T DO THAT IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!!!" Banshee growled and Pomfry shrank away from him.Shakily breathing, October closed her eyes and held Banshee's hand tightly. Her body shook so strongly with fear that even the bed shook. Madam Pomfry had her sit up and this caused her to lean over the side of the bed and puke. Again she began to cry but it appeared that she was stable. Madam Pomfry left her a thin pair of pajamas and requested she get changed into them.   
" Banshee....would you?...." he nodded and slowly went to lift her shirt over her head when some blood dripped onto her pants. He looked at his arm to see her nails hand cut deep into his hand and that some of the marks on his arms were refusing to heal. He squeezed her hand and assured her he'd be right back. Left alone, October cried quietly, afraid and reliving her past. Bane burst into the room and ran to his sister. He threw his arms around her and held her close as the tears fell heavily. He stroked her hair until October slightly regained her composure and asked that he help her. Being the older brother he lifted her shirt over her head and pulled the supplied one on. He did the same with her pants, and also removed her shoes, socks and jewelry. He placed them in a bag beside the bed and sat with his sister.  
" What happened, sis? I heared Lex's howl but couldn't respond fast enough..." October shook her head.  
" I....I don't know....I was explaining something to my students....then everything....i-it went distorted...."October sniffled. Bane hugged her and looked up to see Banshee walking towards them his right hand and forearm completely bandaged. Bane's hair bristled as he stood so close to him but he smiled a little.  
" I am to guess that you are the one who got her here so fast?" Banshee nodded.  
" Yes. I stuck around after Halloween to help design the quarters for your students when I heard the howl. I caught up with the Seth in the hallway....I see not much has changed when it comes to medical related things...." he said moving his bandaged arm a little and Bane shook his head.  
" Nope. The only time she will even go near a doctor's office is when one of the foster kids or one of our pets is ill. Thats it." Banshee nodded. He pulled a seat up next to October's bed and talked lightly with Bane. October had somewho fallen asleep even during their talking.  
" Where's Mariah?" Banshee asked.   
" With October's condition spreading among my students like fire, she went to calm the students. Apparently they all ditched their classes after they heard...." Bane said quietly and Banshee chuckled.  
" Just like old times then?" Bane smiled and nodded with him. Madam Pomfry pulled them aside when she was sure that October was completely asleep.  
" I'm sorry to inform you that Miss Hemlock has contracted a virus of somekind. It doesn't appear contagious but it moves quickly. I don't know how you will feel about it but she will need at least a tablespoon of blood a day. The virus is tied to the fact that she has two rival bloods mixed within her genes. So, please, make sure this need is met . She will have to stay here for observation of other symptoms but otherwise she's stable at the moment." Madam Pomfry said. Banshee and Bane looked at each other wide eyed. October was neither vampire nor lycan. She had been proclaimed human except for the magic that was infused within her blood. To say that she has both now seemed preposterous.  
" Okay, we will get her what she needs." Banshee said and walked with Bane back to the bed. They both looked down at her sleeping figure. It just seemed so wrong and unfair. Having one breed was bad enough but both, and with the blood being rivals, this couldn't lead to anything good.

It was at dinner that Snape got the news about October. To avoid suspicion he waited out dinner before going to see her. He spoke to Madam Pomfry about her condition even though she was reluctant to tell him at all. His mind absorbed all the information she told him and afterwards went and sat beside October's bed. She was in a deep sleep. Her breathing was slow and deep and her face held somewhat of a frown. Snape sighed and stroked her hair. She stirred at first then resettled, her face laid in his direction. He said nothing, though he knew she would hear him, he could find nothing to say. What should he say? Was there even anything to say? He left in a hurry for his classroom, he couldn't stand to see her this way. He started reading through essays that had been turned in for his various Potions classes and after his fifth he realized he wasn't actually reading but merely skimming over the words causing a jumble of various vocabulary to occupy his brain. But inevitably, it wasn't enough. He kept seeing October laying in the hospital wing bed. He remember the howl he'd heard during class. It had sent chills down his spine.

October was released after a week in the hospital wing but didn't return to teaching for another three days. She'd missed Thanksgiving but had heard from her visiting students that it had been spectacular, what with the Great Hall decorated and the Hogwarts staff and students getting into the American holidays. Her first day back in class had been very eventful, what with her students very excited to see her back. She did look a little paler than normal and there were small dark patches around her eyes but she seemed upbeat and normal. The silver haired man was also a permanent addition to the class. Everyday he sat at a newly added desk that was beside October's and graded papers or typed away on a laptop.He rarely spoke or looked at anyone for most of the times there was a scarf tied around his head covering his eyes.  
The very next week, October started teaching her classes about tools that were often used in the dark arts. The class seemed to be really into what she taught: everything from cursed objects to hit men. Her classes were very reluctant to leave as she got deeper and deeper into her lesson plan. Then, on the Thursday of that week a rumor spread faster than an airborn virus, and it sent everyone who had October or Hagrid as a teacher into a frenzy. Sure enough, Thursday night at dinner, Filch came hobbling in once again looking scared to announce that there were two very large crates waiting for October down by the lake. She instantly smiled big and whispered with Hagrid who apparently still had no idea what she had brought over from her home. Far down the table Snape ate quietly, though his mind was buzzing. He looked down the table at October who seemed lively, as if nothing was wrong at all. She looked at him for a few seconds and smiled wider than she already had been. His heart fluttered a little but he looked down at his plate quickly. Best not to try and get his hopes up.  
October went down with everyone else from the academy to check on her precious cargo but once everyone was asleep she raced back up to the castle. She bounced along the hallways and dodged Peeves with some difficulty. Eventually she made it to her destination and quietly walked into the Room of Requirement. To her surprise someone was already inside. When she'd ditched her shoes she looked up to see Snape laying back on the cushiony bed that was always with their special room. He was looking at something and tears were spilling down his cheeks. He shook as he sobbed and covered his face suddenly. October slowly approached him.  
"Snape?" Snape gasped and looked at her, his eyes red and puffy.He quickly wiped the tears away and attempted to look stern while trying to stash what he had been holding in his pocket. He looked at her again but saw she had a warm light in here eyes and an ever so slight smile on her face.  
" What's wrong?" she asked kindly as she sank down on the bed beside him. She didn't dare touch him just yet. He blinked a few times.  
" Nothing."   
" Aw, come on..." Snape looked at her ," I'm not that blind, Sev..." Snape chuckled weakly making October even more concerned. She scooted a little closer to him.  
" Sev...I can't believe you still remember that..."  
" Well I wasn't sure how you'd feel about me calling you that but it seemed to fit..." October said smiling.  
" Now whats wrong?"  
" It's nothing at all..I..." October easily snatched the thing that Snape had been looking at and moved out of his reach.  
" HEY!! Give that back!! Now, if you don't I'll--"   
" You'll what Sev? Report me to headmaster..." October chuckled and looked down at the thing in her hands. It was an old snapshot photograph whose edges were a little worn from handling. Her eyes grew wide as she realized the two teens holding hands in the picture were seventeen year old Snape and same age October. The snowy two story house in the background was October's childhood home. It was there final year at Hogwarts and they had decided to leave to her house for the holidays. That Christmas had been the best ever, that had been the Christmas Snape had proposed to her. She felt tears brim at her eyes as she saw the two teens kiss in the picture. She quickly wiped the tears away and put on a smile.   
" Why do you have this old thing out?" she asked.  
" So it gets to you too?" Snape asked easily reading her face. She shrugged.  
" I've had that out ever since...well for a long time. It's never left my bedside drawer while I'm here."   
" That still doesn't tell me why you were crying?" she pressed, sniffling suddenly. He beckoned her to sit by him and she did but not to close just incase. He sighed deeply.  
" It's just....I haven't seen you in so long and....suddenly you're back here, roaming the halls, using this room just like old times and...FUCK-" he said running his fingers through his hair. October didn't say anything just looked down at the picture.  
" Sorry....its just...I was always the one to help you when things went wrong, when days were bad. Now I'm of age to take you away from it all and I can't even help you. Seeing you in that hospital bed, so helpless...so fragile...Do you have any idea how hard it was for me? To see you like that? To see you the first day of term?" October looked at him suddenly and he was just inches from her face. She froze as he put his arms around her and hugged her. She gingerly put her arms around him and shook lightly.  
" Do you know how hard it is to see you everyday and not being able to be close to her? To not have you as my best friend, helping me with everything?" October broke away from his embrace and nodded.  
" Yes, because everyday back at the academy I would wake up and look at this picture on my nightstand and wish I was here. Every couple weekends I would travel by floo powder here and talk with Dumbledore and almost everytime you ended up coming in and I had to hide...You have no idea how hard it was to stay quiet when you would walk just inches from where I hid..." October sniffled, tears leaking onto her cheeks. Her lips quivered and Snape pulled her close again, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. Deep down he knew why he'd never tried to find her, never looked for her when he'd smelled her sweet perfume in Dumbledore's office. He released her suddenly and wiped the tears from her cheeks. October looked at him, amazed that after so long, she was finally with him again in this place. Snape moved closer to her and stopped just inches from her face.  
" Is this okay?" October smiled and closed the space between them and pressed her wet lips to his. A chill went through Snape's body as he realized what they were doing and he pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips even harder to hers. She reacted the same way and suddenly their lips parted. Their tongues crashed against each other hard and they were both breathing hard when they finally pulled away. Somehow October had ended up on Snape's lap and she jumped up quickly and began pacing back and forth. Snape wanted to pull her back down on the bed but knew better.  
" Whats wrong?" he asked gently.  
" We can't be doing this? NO, not after...." she cut off and Snape felt a stab of pain in his chest he knew what she was refering to. He stood quickly.  
" Let's just take it slow hun, not rush into anything. If we think something bad will happen we'll cut if off...I won't put you through what I did last time, I promise..." he said holding both her hands in his. October looked down at their hands. SHe wasn't sure if she was willing to risk it again, but she would be happy for however long it lasted. And, maybe she would finally get some answers.  
" Okay...." October nodded slowly. Snape picked her up and turned in circles with her. Theirs lips met again when he stopped and both their pulses sped up. When he put her down she rushed to the door and put her shoes back on. He looked confused.  
" Where're you going?" She smiled at him.   
" I have to get some sleep. I'm going to have an exciting class tomorrow assuming the Ministry doesn't hear about what I've brought." This made Snape feel uneasy.  
" Say you're been teaching some of your classes about death right?" she asked and Snape nodded.  
" Then you should bring you're classes down by Hagrid's tomorrow, You'll be in for a treat." She ran over and pecked him again on the lips before she was gone in a fan of dark hair. Snape sighed and looked at the snapshot again. Hopefully this time, Voldemort wouldn't get in the way. 

The day was bright and clear when October woke. She stretched,yawned, and rubbed her eyes. She stood and pulled on some robes as she heard some blood curdling howls. She walked out of her tents to see in emanating from one of the very large crates near her tent. She walked very casually over to them, ignoring the warning signs posted all over the boxes. October rolled her eyes. Filch had probably put them there in the dark of night. October quickly looked farther across the grounds to see smoke already coming from Hagrids hut. She could hear Fang baying in the distance, itching to investigate the howling. She giggled to herself and opened up the first crate. Three pairs of ominous red eyes glowed in the darkness of the crate. October kneeled down as some of her students slowly approached.  
" Come here..." she cooed quietly to whatever was in the cage. Bane and Mariah were keeping students a safe distance away. There was silence for a long time as nothing happened at the crate. October extended her right hand towards the crate and repeated what she had said. Slowly, a large furry creature with big paws, a bushy tail and fur the color of marble gray storm clouds approached October. It sniffed her hand and suddenly nuzzled against her, almost knocking her on her behind. Another approached after the first, this one with fur like salt and pepper. The last, a small pup, looks like it had been made of a few different pelts. It was covered in splotches of the different colors of tan, brown, red, white, black and gray. The students behind her could be heard whispering amongst each other as the creatures laid down by October and she stood up.   
" Now you guys should be used to seeing these guys, especially those of you who live with me. Now, all of you, get dressed and head on up to breakfast. I have to set up the shelter for these guys and our other guest so I won't be able to attend with you. Now, run along..." she said. The students were reluctant to leave but did eventually. Bane and Mariah approached her more comfortably, being very used to the pets. October smiled and scratched her stomach under her pajama top. Bane ruffled her messy hair.  
" So, who else did you bring?" October smiled.  
" I can't tell you that, you'll just have to see for yourself. Snape is supposed to drop by for at least one of the classes." Bane looked angry when she mentioned this but he changed his expression quickly.  
" Alright little sis, I'll wait for it."  
" Would you guys bring me some food. I'm really hungry but I definetly can't bring our other visitor in there. McGonagol would have the Ministry called so fast its not even funny." Bane and Mariah shook their heads and walked away.October smiled to herself. The Ministry of Magic didn't scare her, nor did the minister. If the Wizengamot wanted to send to her Azkaban that would be fine. She knew someone who'd escaped and she'd been there before unscathed. What more could they do to her?

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked, joining his friends at the Gryffindor table.  
" I'm telling you, somethings changed. Look at him, thats not normal." Ron finished obviously talking to Hermione who was looking up at the staff table. Snape was eating and talking to the Astronomy teacher but there was a smile on his face. There was a light to his eyes that none of them had ever seen.  
"You know Ron, he could just be having a good day..." Hermione remarked.  
"Back to Snape ,are we?" Harry asked. Ron nodded.  
" Yes, Ron is convinced something has happened between Professor O and Snape just because he's smiling. Maybe if she was here we could prove something but she's not..."   
" No, she's down by Hagrids setting a bunch of stuff up." Fred cut in and they looked at him. Both Fred and George were smiling big smiles but Fred was the one who kept throwing glances at the Academy table.   
"Guess who's got a girlfriend?" George announced and Fred punched him in the arm.   
" Fred's dating someone?" Ron asked, somewhat shocked.  
" Yes, that girl over there with the brunette pigtails..." George remarked causing Ron to stare at his brother.  
" That girl...oh what was her name?"  
" Konali?" Hermione finished and Fred nodded.  
" Yeah. She's real sweet, and nice---"   
"AND INSANE!!!" Ron finished. Fred cast a dark look at Ron and instantly left the table. George didn't look to happy either but stayed with the Gryffindor's while Fred joined the Academy table.  
" What? She is?" Ron said defensively.  
" We're not saying she isn't Ron, but its a touchy subject with Fred..." George said quietly. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up and a hush came over the hall.  
" Everyone I would like to announce that no one is to sneak down the grounds today to try and see what the visiting Professors have brought. If you do so, you will be held responsibly for anything that happens to yourself. Are we clear?" the sea of heads bobbed and everyone was dismissed for class. Harry, Ron and Hermione all got up with their bags and headed for the grounds. October had told them to not even bother with going to the classroom unless they wanted to be late. Slowly the students made their way to the small hut located near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. As they were leaving the steps of the castle Ron stopped causing the other two to stop. Standing a little ways in the shadows were the girl Konali and Fred. His arms were around her waist and he was looking down into her eyes while her arms were around his neck. Slowly they kissed long and slow until they broke away and hugged tightly. Konali turned and ran to the hut leaving Fred to turn and find his little brother staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and walked away into the castle.   
A small shelter had been set up near Hagrids hut. There was a cover over it, not allowing anyone to see what was inside. As the students got seated October came out of the caged in shelter, sweating a little. She wasn't wearing her usual Hogwarts Professor robes but instead she was wearing black pants and a black tank top and some thick boots. A jacket was a little ways away incase she needed but she seemed right at home in the cool early winter weather. She smiled at her students but when she looked at Harry a slight frown came across her face and he rolled his eyes.   
" I'm ready to side with Ron about the Snape thing..." he said to Hermione and Ron when they'd found a seat on some spread out blankets. Hermione scowled at him.  
" Why?"   
" Well besides the fact that Snape is right over there..." he said pointing to where Snape stood watching and smiling, " and the fact that she just gave me the signature cold stare Snape gives me." Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave October her full attention as the Professor cleared her throat.   
" Alright. Well I'd like to welcome you all. You've all been brought here because in one way or another you've been studying something that has to do with one of the two types of creatures behind me. I know for sure that one of these creaturs you definetly won't know." October said suddenly tapping the covered shelter causing some growling to be heard. She then walked over to the crate that had been moved to their area. She looked inside quickly and suddenly looked back at them smiling.   
" Now. I'm sure I can find at least one person who can tell me what you've been learning about in Snape's classes..."  
" Death." Someone called out and suddenly the air got a little cold around them as a cloud covered the sky and October nodded.  
" Correct. How about this. Now first, no one make any loud noises or sudden movements. It may cost me some limbs if you do. Now, what have you been learning about in Professor Hagrids class?" A couple people gasped when suddenly a shaky hand went into the air. To October's surprise it was Draco Malfoy.   
" Yes, snake." Drace narrowed his eyes at her.  
" Nundu's" There was a loud gasp which October connected to Hagrid when she looked at him. His eyes were wide with excitement. Slowly, as she started unlatching the crate, October held a finger over her lips. She slowly let the door fall and a pair of gleaming eyes looked at everyone in the audience. October slowly entered the crate and walked out carrying a leash. Out walked the speckled coat of the Nundu, appearing as an oversized leopard. It eyed all the students until October sat on the ground and beckoned the cat by her. It eventually circled her and lay down by her, its head on her lap.   
" Everyone, this is Kaliki. She's a year old Nundu that was found at a raided illegal breeders house. She was graciously donated to our school's menagerie but resides at my home while school's out. I've been trainging her since I acquired her. It had been semi difficult because when she doesn't want to work or gets flustered she's tried to breathe on me. Does anyone know why that would be bad?" A shaky hand went into the air but this time it was a shaken looking Hufflepuff. October nodded to them.  
" Because its breath carries deadly diseases. Nundu's are considered one of the most dangerous creatures in the wizarding world. I thought these could only be caught by hundreds of wizards?" October sighed.   
" Kaliki was bred in captivity. I don't know how her parents were bought just that she was found in a dark room with dead rotting animals carcases and she was brought to my residence. You are right though about the breath. That's why Nundu's are considered so bad. Because they have been known to take out whole villages because of their breath. As you can see though..." October said, stroking the creatures head, " she's not breathing anything toxic. I've trained her to control it. The only time she breathes deadly is when she's frightened, threatened or challenged. SO, you have nothing to worry---" October stopped and suddenly everyone heard the distant yelling. Suddenly October spoke in a long drawl of words only her students understood. The cat leapt back in its crate and suddenly the crate disappeared. October held her finger to her lips as suddenly Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic appeared. October and everyone around her smiled quietly as they approached.  
" Can I help you gentlemen?" October asked kindly.  
" Yes Ms. Hemlock. The Minister has informed me that apparently, you were presenting to these students an unsafe animal." October looked around.  
" I don't see any unsafe animals...Do you?" she asked the students who all shook their heads. The Minister was staring her down with a look of disgust then suddenly turned on the spot and disappearated. Dumbledore winked at her and she nodded. Slowly she turned back to the students.  
" Well now, I'll talk more about that later so save your questions. Now I'll show you whats in this." She said, laying a hand on the shelter. Suddenly something lunged at it and caused her to clench her wrist. Blood was seen and everyone gasped. She banged on the cage and whining was heard. October rubbed her hand over the blood and it disappeared.  
" Sorry about that. I guess my other guests are a little eager to get out." She walked over to the cage and opened the door. The three large bodies walked out cautiously , making many gasps and oooohs. They all stood, looking at the students and licking their lips. October held the smallest of the three in her arms. The marble gray beast threw back its head and howled loudly causing some of the closest students to jump. October giggled as the tails started wagging.   
" Everyone, these are Howlers. Nobody really knows what they are mixed with but it is thought that they mite be the original carriers of the werewolf virus. The breed no longer carries it but still, not much is known about them. No one has even been able to catch them so as you can probably guess, I'm the only owner and breeder of the them. They make great pets if you get them young and train them. They're only found in the forested and very cold parts of America. The marble gray is the alpha male of my pack, his name is Rawlins while his mate, the salt and pepper is Artist. This little work of art in my arms is the pup of some other pack mates and her name is Dolly because she looks like a rag doll almost.Are there any questions besides if you can come touch them?" Nobody seemed to raise their hands as Dolly let out a low howl causing Artist to get its full attention. October giggled and set the puppy down and walked a few feet away.   
" You can pet them. Just be respectful and nice." October said. She made the crate reappear and went inside. There was silence while the students approached the Howlers to pet and dote over them. October eventually was able to rejoin them with Kaliki on her leash. The Nundu stood very close to her master who stood under a close tree watching the students who were playing with Dolly and the ones who were examining the others. Hagrid looked like a happy school child which made October laugh. She pet Kaliki who purred as her ears were scratched. Suddenly as one of the Howlers howled, Kaliki yawned and approximately twenty wizards appeared. The cats pupils shrank and her fur stood on end. October instantly went down by her pet not that she had much choice once someone yelled "INCARCEROUS!!!" and she went down, a rope tightening around her chest and throat. Still, though she was basically being choked to death, October did her best to keep the Nundu calm which was eyeing her owners attackers like she'd like nothing better than to exhale all over them. October whispered something and suddenly the Nundu, crate, shelter and the Howlers all disappeared. October began to shake and convulse as she was choked.  
" LET HER GO!!!" someone bellowed. There was a commotion and October saw some of her students go down, tied up or spelled away. Somebody laughed.  
" That won't be happening. She was in possession of an illegal animal."   
" But she was teaching a school lesson and she has all the neccessary permits to have the pets. Its for a school study back in America." There was a silence where October was struggling to breath. She couldn't move only see her students trying to fight to help their teacher. She knew, somewhere in the castle, her siblings and other students had been alerted. October tried not to struggle until she saw one of her students, Lexington, fall backwards and blood was pouring from his mouth and chest. This caused a rage to shake October violently. She imagined a whole aresenal of weapons cutting her free of the ropes, older magics releasing the magic. Suddenly she found she could move, she could breath. She rounded on the wizard who had incarcerated her and almost out of nowhere magic had begun to swirl around her hands. She forced it towards the wizard and instantly he disappeared. October growled deeply and she flicked the energy at the others wizards. Some disappeared instantly meanwhile, others screamed in pain before they were gone. October rushed over to her student and foster child. She pulled him onto her lap and started chanting a spell and was rubbing his blood in the palm of her right hand. Hagrid approached her but she shook her head.   
" I need bandages and some healing draught. I'll need some Apollo's Breath too. NOW" she said loudly. Students scrambled into action. Snape took a few students into the castle while everyone scrambled to find other things. October hugged Lex close to her chest and rocked back and forth. Suddenly, October ripped a necklace charm off of her neck and it grew into her regular wand that she had used during her time at Hogwarts. She slid it along the slash on his chest and said a spell. It began healing faster than it usually would thanks to his lycan blood and soon he was just wheezing and coughing blood. He hugged her and wobbled with her to her tent. She made a bed on the floor for him and put the Apollo's breath all around her tent and the grounds where the problem had happened. October resigned from classes for the day to care for her wounded students and apologized to the other students who were no unable to see her presentation. October sat on her bed watching over, in the end, Lex, Marcus, Donovan, Riles, and Nathaniel, all of her foster children except for Seth who'd been elsewhere in the castle at the time of the attack. When they were all quietly resting October curled up in her bed and sobbed, tears literally streamed down her cheeks as she cried. Nothing was seeming to go right these days. Sometime in the night, someone lay beside her in the bed and held her close. She recognized the scent immediately and cuddled closer to Snape. She was never more happy to be with him after all that had happened. He stroked her hair comfortingly and trying to keep himself under control. He could feel his forearm burning a little. He could feel the dark presence getting closer and closer specifically because he'd been ignoring it.

October was very reserved in her classes after the tiff with the Ministry wizards. There were rope marks around her neck and wrists and she didn't nothing to hide them. There were dark circles around her eyes at breakfast on Monday. The truth was, she'd only slept Friday night, when Snape had held her. Ever since, she'd stayed up watching her foster kids or making lesson plans that would last well after Christmas break. SHe didn't sleep at all that weekend. Bane and Mariah exchanged worried looks with their students on Monday when she sat completely silent at breakfast, merely nodding at Hagrids angered remarks about what had happened. When the bell rang she slowly got up from that table she dragged her feet to class. She waived away the students that tried to approach her and stared at the floor the whole time she walked. When she fell down three flights of stairs and finally landed on her side, she just lay there even though everyone around her was freaking out. She stared at the closest wall and barely reacted when she felt someone trying to help her up. She closed her eyes as she recognized the familiar scent of Banshee. He carried her in his arms like a child all the way to her classroom. He pushed the door open and set her down in her seat. The students talked freely as he tried to talk to October. Suddenly Banshee realized she hadn't gotten blood for awhile and had a sudden idea. He stood before the class and cleared his throat.  
" Would you mind if I side tracked you guys for the hour and answered your questions?" Everyone seemed a little apalled by the sudden change and all shook their heads. Banshee smiled to himself. He held up one finger.  
" Please excuse me for two seconds Ihave something I need to do first." Banshee walked over to October again and, in full view of the class, kissed her on the lips. At first it appeared nothing happened and then October's eyes got wide. When they pulled away October wiped her mouth but Banshee smiled at them and let the blood run down his chin. Then he wiped some blood on his wrist and October sank her teeth into it. He pulled away after a few seconds and October fell asleep against her chair. Banshee walked around her desk again and sat on the front knowing every eye was on him. He wiped the blood away from his wrist but left the stuff on his chin. He looked around the room.  
" What? Surely you didn't think my hair color was the only weird thing about me...Look, even the Academy students are surprised..." He said gesturing to the left side of the class. Some of the students looked disturbed while others seemed to be fighting themselves, especially the neurotic twins who were sitting in the front. He smiled, revealing fangs.  
" Yes I'm a vampire. NO I didn't kill your teacher but, yes we do have a history. That's all I'm going to tell you....yes we have a history. I didn't force her to drink it either, she needed it and I'm not elaborating on it. Did any of you know that there are two kinds of blood drinkers?" The whole class shook their heads except some of the Academy students.  
" You see, there are the regular vampires who drink blood and are satisfied or there are those who drink blood and want sex. They, are known as yearners." He smiled at the reaction.   
" It's true." he shrugged. " It can happen with werewolves too so don't worry. Is there anything you, the students would like to know?" Almost the whole classes hand went up. Banshee spent the whole hour answering questions and was surprised when many students dashed out of the classroom. He chuckled to himself and looked down at October who was sleeping soundly. He ran his hand along her cheek and pushed some hair out of her face. He wiped his chin and sighed. God, they had a history all right.  
" October...its time to wake up..." he said sweetly to her and her eyes slowly opened. She yawned and looked at him, but not with sleep, with animosity.   
" Thanks for teaching my class, you know I could get fired thanks to you..." She said almost yelling. Banshee was taken aback as she stood up and pushed him back over the desk.   
" I was just trying to help?" he said defensively.  
" help?...HELP!?... I COULD GET FIRED BECAUSE OF YOU!!! PDA, NOT FOLLOWING A LESSON PLAN, NOT TEACHING SOMETHING APPROPRIATE, SPILLING BLOOD IN CLASS AND MAKING A DANGEROUS SITUATION IN CLASS!!! HOW IS THAT HELPING ME!!!"She yelled backing him up against the door. He could feel his anger building as she made him feel more and more trapped. They didn't know that the next class was already getting seated and watching the entire.  
" AT LEAST I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU IN THAT CHAIR TO TEACH A BORING CLASS BECAUSE YOU CAN'T EVEN FOLLOW SIMPLE RULES A DOCTOR TOLD YOU TO DO!! FOR ALL YOU KNOW I COULD'VE SAVED YOU JOB!!!YOU CAN GET FIRED FOR SLEEPING ON THE JOB!!!" He growled back agitated. He knew this was a result of sleep deprivation and stress but he couldn't help being superbly angry. She went to push him into the bed but he easily grabbed her hands and twisted them the wrong way, making her cringe a little.  
" Aw, whats the matter? Am I hurting you?" he felt the majority of the students perk up.  
" Get OUT of my classroom." She growled and suddenly he was gone, leaving the door open. October walked to the class and enchanted some chalk to write today's lesson the board. She answered few questions but turned back into her prior self, quiet, calm and reserved.  
October skipped lunch and sat in the office. She didn't feel like facing her first hour classes with what had happened. To be truthful she couldn't really remember what had happened. His blood had showed her. She was scared she could lose her welcome at Hogwarts and they would be sent to their unfinished school. Pulling out some parchment, October began writing a long letter .

Dearest Sirius,  
It's been so long my friend I must say. I was overjoyed to hear of your escape. Excuse me for being so late to write and congradulate, with living in America and my past problems the Ministry has led to them refusingto send me the Daily Prophet. The only way I'm able to really write you now is because, believe it or not, I'm back at Hogwarts. There was an unfortunate happening to the school I'm teaching at in America so Dumbledore, bless his soul, offered to let us come to Hogwarts. Not all of my students or staff are here due to the ever growing threat of Voldemort but it doesn't really bother me. I have my most beloved with me, what more could I ask for.   
I really miss you like no other my dear Padfoot. I miss Moony too, How is he? Being furry as ever. I found some methods and herbs that could potentially help him, you should have him write me. I walk the halls at Hogwarts someday and can see us running back and forth plotting against our old foes. I feel so alone, to tell the truth. I'd love if you were here, to at least visit. I know you'll see right through my happy mood of this letter so I might as well tell you everything...unless of course you're planning to visit??? Please??? But only if you're sure you won't get hurt or caught you know? I don't want to send you back to that hell hole.   
There's something wrong with my blood, Sirius. Don't jump up or start to worry. I'm okay. I collapsed in class earlier in the year and it turns out I caught a virus of some sort. I don't have many weak days as long as I get a little blood, so weird isn't it? I guess James was right...but yeah. Just last week I had a run in with the Ministry and they damn near killed me. All because I brought a Nundu to class. Hey, I had the permits and I have the write to own it, it was donated to me. It was in my lesson plan to...I don't see why this happened? They injured my students...talk about being miffed. I pulled some of our old ways on them and they totally freaked. It was classic you would've enjoyed it though I'm sure Moony would disapprove.   
As for my original school and what happened. Well, Sirius I won't lie to you, If I'm not careful this could be my only letter to you. Some of the heads of the Lucian Academy messed with some American Death Eaters and when we returned after summer session it was completely destroyed. Voldemort himself was waiting for me in my office and he threathened me, Sirius. I've never even met the menace, never said anything about him or too him and suddenly he had me choke held against my wall, telling me to stay out of the lime light. What did I do? I honestly have no clue, I wasn't there when the Death Eaters were there. Maybe someone recognized me or something? I don't know.  
Well...yeah...I miss you Sirius. I would love to hear back from you or dear Remus. I love you both.

Love your one and only,

October Hemlock AKA Mixbreed 

October looked down at her letter and smiled. She rolled up the scroll and secured it in a canister with a black moon on it. She ran up to the mail tower and picked out a strong looking owl and watched as her letter flew away. She turned and skipped down the steps. Hopefully she would hear from her long lost friend, her once love. She stopped off at the Room of Requirement but decided to go see Snape. He wasn't in his office so she instead walked back to her class. She had nothing to do now. She tapped her fingers on her desk in rhythm. She wasn't hungry, her boyfriend wasn't in his room and she wouldn't get a reply for a long time. What was there to do?  
October slept deeply that night but it wasn't a good sleep. The Dark Lord was haunting her dreams for some reason. He stood over her, smiling and began talking. She couldn't understand what he was saying but it wasn't good. It was dark and he'd hurt her so she couldn't run. Somewhere, there was a yell and then a Death Eater with long pale blonde hair approached Voldemort while starring at her. October hissed at Lucius causing her to be tortured by Crucio. She whined, helpless, wondering how she'd gotten here. Then suddenly, she had been pulled to her feet and the Dark Lord was getting closer and closer to her. His face was inches to her, pouring the smell of his rancid bloody breath up her nose. He looked away as October recognized Snape running into the room. Snape looked pissed off and started yelling. He was restrained as suddenly Voldemort kissed her deep. She fought back until he held his wand to her throat.When he pulled away, tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked at Snape. His eyes widened as she spelled Voldemort and ran towards him. She was hit by the Avada Kedavra curse so fast she landed just feet away from Snape, her dying body being thrown most of the way. October's blood fought against the magic and Snape was allowed to pull her close as she died. She blinked and tried hard to breathe but it was becoming more and more of a chore. She stroked Snape's cheek and murmured something.   
"I love you, Sev..."

October jerked awake. Voldemort, in her dreams? That wasn't good in any way. She shook and and sat up knowing there was no way she was getting back to sleep. To her luck it was very early in the morning and not very late at night. She placed her feet on the ground as she sat up and looked at Lexington who still slept in her tent out of all of her children. He was cuddled under a very heavy comforter and had his head on two pillows. He looked altogethor peaceful. She watched his muscles tense in his dreaming state and an idea came to October's mind. There had been something the students had done since summer training. She wondered...  
She dressed quickly in Hogwarts Staff robes and tiptoed out of her room in the tent. Mariah and Bane were both thankfully still asleep. She sneaked quickly out of the village of tents and raced up to the castle. Filch and Mrs.Norris were walking around in the early morning hours but no students seemed to be up. She walked to the special statue and looked around quickly before muttering something.  
"Gobstoppers" October giggled as a spiraling staircase appeared. So it seemed Dumbledore had enjoyed the candy she'd brought him. She stepped onto the staircase and let her hand drag against the wall as it carried her closer and closer to the Headmasters office. She knocked and to her surprise was let in.   
Dumbledore's office hadn't changed since she had last been her. It was still circular and had multitudes of shelves crammed with books. She could see the sorting hat sitting on its stand and some of the pictures looked at her with surprise. In particular the picture of Phineas.  
"Well well well. If it isn't the old lion who should've been a viper." the man in the picture chuckled and she smiled.  
" Yes I know. You might as well call me a viper now, I've caused enough trouble just being here a few months to be so..." She smiled as Dumbledore took a seat at his desk, eating a chocolate.  
" How can I help you this very early morning Miss Hemlock?" October took a seat at his desk.  
" Well, I was actually coming to ask permission of something. See, my students are used to being able to duel each other with fists. Just to get out the tension from school of course. And, well, they haven't exactly been aloud to do that here. SO I was wondering, if my students could take a break from classes tomorrow and have a sparring day. I promise they'll all be back at classes the next day..." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at her then nodded smiling.  
" But only if you bring me more candy..." October jumped up, happy as ever.  
" I'll buy you a whole candy store!!!" she giggled. She walked back to the picture of Phineas.  
" Master Black has a canister coming for him. Please see to it that he gets it..." The old headmaster nodded his head and she bid farewell to him and the current headmaster. She raced down to her tent again, nearly falling down the hill to the grounds. She had to wake her siblings immediately.

Bane, Mariah, and October were all up as the sun began to rise. They were dressed in their traditional teaching clothes but also had their long black cloaks on. They walked by each of the tents slowly then suddenly started kicking over vats of blood and throwing Moonlight Violets down on the ground. Bane began yelling loudly.  
" GET UP GET UP GET UP!!!" Instantly students began appearing out of their tents still in their bed clothes.   
" What's going on?" asked Emili rubbing her eyes.   
" I understand you may have grown out of habit, but you know...not everything has to be gone..." Bane said as they chained the front of their cloaks and the students eyes grew wide. The cloaks and waking at this time only meant one thing back home. Studend disappeared back in their tents and lots of scrambling was heard until cloaked students began appearing looking happy and very eager. October smiled and walked into her tent to see Lex sitting up, his eyes black as the night. October waved a golden flower around his and watched as his eyed returned to normal and he inhaled deeply.  
"Whats going on?"   
" We're having a training day. You are welcome to join us, but only if you feel up to it." October said studying her child. He looked down at himself.  
" Can I watch at first and if I feel up to it...."   
" Then you can get in the mess..." Lex smiled happily and ran to his tent to get on his cloak. October smiled. She was planning to get in on the action too. She rejoined her siblings to see almost all of her students ready. She giggled as she looked at Emili and Konali who were hidden under their hoods but were easy to pick out seeing as under their cloaks were visible bright rainbow socks. They waved eagerly at her, their sleeves too long and dangling over their hands. Mariah joined them, leading someone on a chain. Bane and October eyed her surprised.  
" This students has been particularly bed. I'm planning to teach him a lesson."   
" Oh so you're disciplining students this time are you? I thought it was October's turn?" Mariah both gave them a pouty look that made them give in.  
The legioni of black cloaks marched up to the castle for breakfast. They all sat orderly at their table, all with their hoods raised. The siblings however sat at the staff table, their hoods down. The Hogwarts students all looked around and studied the situation while most people were whispering wildly to each other. Everyone knew something was going on, and they wanted to know what. But, nothing was said. Dumbledore didn't announce anything. Breakfast went along quietly as it usually did. The bell chimed overhead and students preceded out to their classes, except for the hooded visitors. Fred cast a warry look back as he left, getting a reproachful eye from his younger brother who wasn't far behind.  
When the last students and teachers had left Filch attempted to close off the hall but Bane ran up to him and stopped him. Filch didn't bother hanging around to find out why instead he ran off as soon as Bane said to leave it open. Bane shrugged it off and suddenly pulled out a wand and started to cover all the floors and windows with magic so no one would damage anything. Then October lowered her hood and walked before her students.  
" You all know whats going on, you all know the rules. You can use the overheard rafters but no damaging them okay? And no starting fights during lunch or dinner, clear?"   
" Yes Ma'am." a chorus of voices chimed. She nodded and students started to pair up, either singular and in teams. Among the group she spotted Emili and Konali talking in hushed voices and stretching. After Mariah finished setting up the sound system, she walked to her sisters side and looked out at the students.  
" Begin!..." She called out and black cloaks clashed against each other. Mariah and October chuckled as they watced the two girls look at each other and smoke begin to swirl as two overly sized weapons appeared.  
" So October..." Mariah looked didn't meet her sisters gaze.  
" How are you doing?" October shrugged.  
" I don't know. Nothing seems to be going right these days. Everything I plan ends up getting ruined or messed with or turns out badly. And...for the Ministry to suddenly show up, like we haven't dealt with them enough already..." October said finally meeting her sisters gaze. Mariah nodded and turned away to locate Bane among the violence.  
" So, where are we spending Christmas?" October blinked and gasped.  
" Oh my lord, I hadn't even thought of that. You'd think I would have seeing as it's so close." she said and rubbed her temples.  
" We could always return to America for Christmas. YOu know, give the students a chance to visit their families. Something tells me that they would much rather stay here though...We could stay here for Christmas. We are due to move into the rooming after all...."   
" We could give them a choice..." Mariah murmured and October shrugged her shoulders.  
" But who would watch over them. I wouldn't want to burden any of the teachers here. We, especially me, are on the shit list already..." October chuckled. Mariah and October laughed as two loud booms were heard as Emili and Konali's life sized mallets came down on the magically protected ground. They were instantly lifted over the girls heads again and swung around wildly.  
" What would you like to do for Christmas, Ri?" October asked. She heard her sister sigh.  
" I'd like to go home. It's a tradition, you know. Plus I'm sure the guys would like to be back in a place where they are familiar. But, I'm willing to stay here if they choose to..." October nodded  
" Same here..." 

The fighting lasted all day until dinner when it was finally called off. All the students were thoroughly exhausted and ready to rest. They sat at the back table, some slumping over onto the table top, others leaning against each other once they'd eaten. As most of her students finished their dinner October left the staff table and walked over to the students. They all looked at her eagerly, wondering what the smile on her face meant.  
"Hey guys, Mariah and I have been talking and we were wondering what you would like to do for Christmas. We can all go back to the States, we can all stay here, or you guys can choose. So what'll it be? But remember, if majority wants to go back and some want to stay, I don't know who'll be caring for those who stay yet?" the students looked around at each other and whispered. After a few minutes Seth stood.  
" Teach, it seems pretty clear we all wanna go home..." October nodded.  
" Okay then. If some of you really want to stay you can come talk to me. Otherwise, I'll go make arrangements, aight?" her students nodded and started to leave. October ran to her siblings and told them the plan. When the end of dinner was signaled, October approached Dumbledore with the plan.  
" I was wondering if any of the teachers would lend some of their house space to any students who want to stay?" Dumbledore shrugged.  
" I'll send out a notice for you my dear."   
" Thank you sir. Good night." October said smiling big and rushed to catch up with her siblings. All the students slept peacefully that night which ment October was able to go to the castle a lot earlier than usual.

October woke Friday morning, completely unprepared for what was about to happen at breakfast. Breakfast started out normally with the mail arriving. October smiled when two scolls landed in her lap with a screech owl. She paid it and it flew swiftly away. Her students had begun receiving mail the same way, though it seemed many parents were reluctant to trust their thought and gift with birds halfway across the world. People ripped open and read their mail or the Daily Prophet. Suddenly a loud, very angry voice emitted from the least expected place. At the very back of the Great Hall, at the visitors table, a red envelope was moving in the air, apparently making the loud noise. It's victim was the small girl Konali.  
"...YOU INCONSIDERATE GIRL!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU RIPPING MY FAMILY APART!! HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR FAMILY? ARE YOU REALLY THAT SELFISH??? YOU WON'T BE GETTING YOUR CHRISTMAS WISH THIS YEAR, I PROMISE YOU THAT...." The note ranted for another minute then fell flat on the table. Konali started to shake and October could see the tears swelling up in her eyes. October tucked her mail in her robes and jumped over the table. Konali ran from the Great Hall before October could reach her but October grabbed the envelope up off the table. She looked around angrily at the students and dropped it to the ground as she ran after her student. The envelope instantly burst into flame causing wands to be procurred.  
In her mind, October already knew where Konali was. She mind jumped into the nearest bathroom to find Konali sitting against a wall with her knees pulled up to her chest. October approached her slowly and sank down to her level. She rubbed Konali's arm until the girl finally looked up. October held out her arms and Konali hugged her weakly.  
" Konali, what was all that about?" she asked calmly. Konali tried to answer but broke out in a fresh wave of tears.  
" Would you like to come back to my office and talk about it?" Konali nodded quickly and stood up with October. October put her arm around her student and locked onto her sisters mind.  
Hey Mariah?  
Yes October.  
Can you cover my class. I'm going to be awhile.  
Sure. I don't think Hagrid will mind.  
Thank you so much. I owe you.  
No problem.

First class began to file in as October directed Konali into the office. Konali took a seat before October's desk and stared at her hand. October left her alone momentarily to brief Mariah on what they were doing and to talk to her students.  
" So just follow the lesson plan. If you really don't feel like it, just write it up on the board, okay?" October asked and Mariah nodded.  
" Hey guys, help Mariah out alright? I'll have this resolved soon." October said to her students as she walked away someone grabbed her hand. She looked to see a very somber looking Emili.  
" She'll be fine okay. If she asks for you, I'll call you in, okay?" October said and Emili nodded. October took a seat behind her desk and looked at Konali who was staring at her hands as tears dripped off of her cheeks. October pulled a bottle out of her desk jar and poured the contents into a cup and added a straw before she pushed it across the table at Konali. She took a long drink then set the cup back on the table.  
" So, do you want to tell me? Or, do I have to guess?" Konali sniffled and wiped her eyes. She looked at October finally and sighed deeply.  
" You know how Emili told you I liked a boy?" October nodded.  
" Well, not too long after that, the boy asked me out and we've been dating ever since."   
" Who is it?" October asked curiously. Konali blushed a little.  
" Fred Weasly." October raised an eyebrow.  
" One of the troublesome twins? How perfect you two must be..." She said, making Konali blush darker.  
" He's so sweet, Miss, you'd really like him if you got to see how he treats me. It's just, the other day when we decided to do Christmas at home, when I told him. He got mad. His family usually spends Christmas togethor and I understand that. It's like Christmas at your house....and now....today....I'm so confused...." Konali said, getting depressed again and staring down at her hands.  
" Would you like me to call him in and see if he knows anything?" Konali nodded her head and October sighed. The office door was opened a little and Banshee stuck his head in, looking very stoic.   
" Yes?"  
" Would you please go get Fred Weasly for me?" October asked. Banshee nodded and left. Konali drank more from the cup and it refilled whenever she stopped. She smiled a little at October until the door opened. Fred walked in looking pretty angry. October raised an eyebrow at him.  
" Hello, Mr. Weasly. Please come take a seat." October said politely and pointed to the other chair by her desk. He breathed deeply and threw himself down into the chair. His face held such a guilty look that only got worse when he saw Konali sitting in the chair beside him.  
" Oh my god...." he said and covered his face. Konali instantly jumped up and stood in front of him. She rubbed his hands and he let her sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and she rubbed one of his hands.   
" I'm so sorry..." he choked out.  
" Don't be...." Konali cooed but he shook his head.  
" Not to cut in, but would you happen to know why what happened did?" October asked. Fred looked at her and sighed.  
" I was planning to ask you if it was possible to see if Konali could possibly come home with me for Christmas." Konali's eyes got wide and she looked at October who's expression mirrored hers.  
" It was supposed to be a surprise. I just sent the letter asking my mum if it was possible. But now..." He sighed angrily.  
"What is it?" October asked.  
" I got in an arguement with my younger brother and he must have said something to my mom.  
" What did you say?" Konali asked.  
" I said something about having Christmas with you, he must've thought I meant going home with you....I'm so sorry babe....I...." Fred covered his face with one of his hands and Konali hugged him tightly. October rubbed her temples and muttered to herself 'Much ado about nothing...'   
" So, basically this was all a big misunderstanding then?" October said and Fred nodded.  
" You're mother seemed rather nasty for just hearing you might be having Christmas away from home..." she sighed. Fred looked at her suddenly.   
" What do you mean?"   
" I mean I can understand being a little miffed about not having one of your children for Christmas but this, sending a howler to a student she doesn't even know, seems a little over the top. I think you're brother ran his mouth and not in a good way..." October said and Fred's eyes widened a little. That was when Konali jumped up off of Fred's lap and faced the door. At the same time October jumped up and a loud growl emitted from the class side of the door. Konali ripped the door open with teacher and boyfriend in toe to see Emili crouched and ready to attack. Ron Weasly on the other hand was standing a few feet away with his wand raised.  
"EMILI! What are you doing!?" Konali yelled. Emili's body was shaking ever so slightly.  
" He's the reason for the yelling letter."   
" How do you know this?" Konali asked. Emili made eye contact with her making Konali gasp.  
" Thats....thats so...." Konali turned away and buried her face in Fred's chest. He held her close and looked at Emili.  
" Tell us Emili..." October said.   
"When he came into the room he was very smug and all smiles. I overheard him telling his little friends over there that it was his fault. That he told his mother some crazy little psychopath was planning to steal her precious son away for Christmas..." Emili growled. October looked at Ron and saw he was shaking. She took a deep breath then walked over to Konali. She took Fred's hands and peeled them off of Konali who didn't fight and directed her towards the door. Everyone looked as Maraiah rose from behind the desk, looking at her sister. October left with Konali and Emili leaving the class with her sister. She walked the girls just outside of the Hogwarts barriers then teleported them to her house in the states. They needed to be away from the drama of this place and the girls didn't argue. When she walked back into the school, she retook her place in her classroom, the prior class having ended while she was outside. She waited for her next class to enter then started her days lesson as originally planned. She cut her lesson short though, to allow the students some free time and even went as far as not assigning homework. When lunch arrived she went straight down to the kitchen. She did not feel like interacting with the student body. Lately, all they had down was make her mad. To her surprise all of her students met her for lunch in her classroomo where they ate freely.   
" Well , since we're doing lunch like we do at home..." October smiled and revealed a large stereo which she turned on and let the music be cranked up as loud as the students wished it to be. When lunch ended she shoed her students away to their classes. As the last class filed in, so did the Weasley twins who marched right up to their teacher looking rather alarmed.  
" Where are they?" October looked at them and pointed to their seats.   
" Sit down please. I have a class to teach."   
She didn't linger long in the class. She was out the door just seconds before the bell and she was headed down to see Snape when she ran into Lex who looked pained. He smiled at her and shrugged so she didn't stop for him. She waited outside the class for him and when the last student finally left she walked in. He was bent over his desk writing something when she came up behind him and tapped his shoulder.   
" Get out of my class..." He stopped when he saw her and smiled. They embraced lightly and he placed a hand on her cheek.  
" How are you today?" he asked. She shrugged.   
" Besides the whole ordeal this morning. I'm ok I guess. Things could've been better. I sent Konali and Emili home for awhile."  
" In the tents?" Snape asked.  
" In the states." She answered and his eyes perked.   
" I see. Have you been sleeping okay?" he asked and she shook her head. The look that came into her eyes made his heart jump.  
" What is it?" he asked. She sighed heavily.  
" Snape..."   
" Yes?..."   
" I dreamt I died..." Snape hugged her close.   
" I'm sorry Love...."   
" Thats not the only thing....I dreamt Voldemort killed me..." Snape's whole body tensed but October didn't feel it.  
" r-really..."   
" You were there...we were back in America...at least I think we were...I died trying to reach you...."   
" I'm sorry my dear. That sound truly terrible."   
" But it was only a dream..." October said, breaking the hug to smile up at him. Snape smiled so as not to alert her.  
" Of course."   
" I thought so. I have to go now. I was just coming by to say I love you and sleep well..." October said and as she went to leave Snape grabbed her and kissed her hard on the mouth. She kissed him back and once they broke away she left for her tent. She closed herself inside and pulled out the two scrolls of parchment that had been burning a hole in her pocket all day. She picked and opened one at random.

Dearest October,  
My lord its been so long my dear. Padfoot contacted me as soon as he recieved your letter. I hear you have some methods for me concerning my furry appearence once a month. You've no idea how truly interested I am to hear what our dear Mixbreed has discovered. But forget that. Padfoot has filled me in on all thats going on. Please keep yourself safe. I'm not supposed to tell you this but I believe you deserve to know. Padfoot is not as good as he'd like you to think. He's down right miserable and he's missed you so much. You were his true friend, truer that even James I would think. But that of course is up for debate. I miss you my dear friend. I'd like to come visit you around Christmas if you don't mind. You must send of your plans immediately so we can arrange a date.   
Missing you,  
Remus AKA Moony

October smiled to herself. She missed him too. Remus had always been the level headed person of the group, the one she could have intellectual talks with. Of couse, everyone at Hogwarts remembered the group of four boys but in truth it was four boys and her. She's stopped hanging out with them when she'd dueled James after she's called him out about harrassing Snape. She'd won of course but once her back was turned James pulled a dirty trick and spelled her, leaving her in the hospital wing for a week. But did anyony believe her? Of course not. Remus had been the only one to believe her at first and it took a witnessing of James tripping her down the stairs for Sirius to finally believe but that didn't break James and Sirius bond. October pulled out the next scroll and opened it up.

Dear October,  
Wow it really has been a long time. I didn't know the Ministry was attempting to cut you off from the wizarding world. Thats unacceptable if you ask me but I don't have much room to talk. I really do miss you. Moony should be writing you. I told him right away when I heard of your letter from Phineas.   
At least you can get away and do things. I'm confined to the old house with the house elf from hell who keeps trying to steal things from me. And I’m not just saying that to try and get rid of him. I’ve caught him on a few occasions doing it. But anyways, please stay out of trouble dear, especially dealing with the dark lord. But only if I’m with you to help out of course. Ah the good times we used to have. I miss them.   
And now you’re teaching at the place we used to consider a sanctuary. I find it quite amazing. I always knew you’d amount to something big, but a teacher? And you always seemed to hate the others students…But I digress. I imagine that, if you’re teaching, you have met my god son, Harry Potter. It’s James and Lilly’s son. I know you didn’t like him, but don’t let that mix with him while you’re around Harry. He really is a good kid, you just have to get to know him. Though, he is quite like his father in some aspect, especially the loathing of Snape.   
I imagine you’ll be doing Christmas with your family so, if its not too much to ask, you should let me know so we can get together. I would really like to see you, my dear mixbreed , especially if what you say is true and Voldemort is after you for whatever reason. Write back soon.

Love,  
Padfoot 

 

October smiled to herself. Of course he would want to come for Christmas too. It would like old times only back then James had been there too. Wormtail never came along but they hadn’t really cared. No one had really liked Wormtail.   
She pulled out two pieces of parchment and wrote back her dearly beloved friends and tucked the scrolls in her cloak. She looked around. She was tired of sleeping in an old tent. She couldn’t wait till they moved into the castle this weekend. As the darkness settled she stuffed a few things in a bag and headed up to the castle. She went straight up the staircase until she reached the staff bathroom. She walked in and headed straight to the private bath. She set her stuff down and turned on the hot water while adding bath salts and other relaxation items to the water. She ditched her clothing and dove into the water. It was time to relax.  
October was relaxed as she approached her tent. Her siblings her sitting outside their tent at a little table talking. Mariah smiled at her but Bane’s brow furrowed.  
“Have fun?” Mariah asked.  
“I only went to get a bath, Bane. Chill.” She said rolling her eyes and walking inside. She hung her towel on a rack and threw her dirty clothes in a corner. As she closed off her room in the tent, someone came up behind her. She instantly turned with a blade pointed the person’s chest. Instantly they walked forward, letting the blade press into their chest. October gasped slightly as a hand grabbed the blade and made her press it even harder into their skin. October looked up and saw the long silver hair which made her pull the blade away.   
“Banshee…” she whispered, a little appalled. He looked at her with the deepest sorrow in his eyes.  
“October…”he begged. He grabbed her hand and held it between both of his.  
“What’s the matter?” she asked gently.  
“ I don’t want to fight anymore…” he sobbed. October led him over to her bed where she had him sit. She moved his hair out of his face and she saw his eyes were glowing bright red.   
“I don’t want to fight either my dear…” she smiled at him and he pulled her closer to him causing their lips to brush. October lingered for a few seconds then pulled away.  
“We can’t do this…” she said softly, but Banshee could see the lust in her eyes.  
“But you know I am a yearner and I haven’t had blood for a while. Not to mention you are a terrible liar.” He said a slight smile spreading across his face. October turned away from him but Banshee wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
“ I know you want me as much as I want you. And I know your infatuated with Snape. Let this be the last time Babe…”he said pulling her close to him again and making her look at him.   
“Just this once…” he said. October grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the mouth. Their lips parted and their tongues met in a torrent of passion. Banshee pulled his shirt off and October did the same. Banshee took her breasts in his hands and gently rubbed her nipples causing her breathing to become hard. They kissed again and while doing so, October began to rub him through his pants, causing him to moan. She pulled away and bit his neck which made it even harder for him to suppress his moans. In revenge he moved her underwear to the side and slid a finger down her wet slit, making sure he teased her stiff clit. She pushed him onto his back and got on top of him, grinding against his hardened member with her wet undies, though with one quick motion, Banshee removed their remaining clothes and October plunged down on him.

Before October knew it, winter holiday was only a few days away. She sat behind her desk on the Friday before holiday began and watched her students scribble away on their tests. It was relatively easy. She hadn’t felt like stressing them all out before going home, it was cruel. As she looked around, she saw that Lex had his head in his hands and his aura was dark. She sighed.  
“When you’ve finished your test, come place it on my desk please.” She said and went back to writing in her notebook. As she expected a few students came up with their tests including Lex. As October expected, he looked forlorn. She wondered why, so when he placed his test on her desk she gently touched his hand.  
“I’d like to talk to you after class…” she said and he nodded quietly. She sighed and went back to writing her letter.

Dear Padfoot and Moony,  
As you have asked, I’m writing to inform you of my intentions for winter holidays. It has been decided that my students and I will be returning to the states for the holiday so as to visit and exchange gifts with family and friends. Bane, Mariah, and I will be returning to our house for, as you know, what family we do have doesn’t really want to be around us. Some of our foster children will be with us as well. So, if you don’t mind being in a house with a bunch of teenagers you are welcome to come and spend some times with us. We will be returning a few days after Christmas so as to readjust before the beginning of term again. Please write back if you can if you plan to come and stay so we can be ready. If you can’t, then I hope to see you soon.

<3 , Mixbreed

October smiled and was pleased with her letter. She called her owl out of her office and took it to the window where she whispered where it was to go then let it be off. When she sat back down at her desk she noticed that Ronald Weasly was giving her a stare. His friend, Hermione, was urgently whispering in his ear but she couldn’t sense what she was saying. October raised an eyebrow at them then rolled her eyes. She wondered what his problem was. Once everyone was done, October stood up and walked in front of the class.  
“So, what does everyone have planned for the holidays?” she asked. Instantly, hands raised. She called on people in turn and heard some expected answers. Out of nowhere, she chose the child of someone she hated.  
“What about you Mr.Potter?” she asked smiling. He looked at his friends then inhaled.  
“I’m gonna spend my holidays with Ron like I usually do. After awhile Hermoine joins us. I’m planning to go see my god……….” Instantly he broke off and looked at her with narrowed eyes. October was smiling at him.   
“Well, whoever it is you’re going to go see, I just wanted to let you know that you’re welcome to go with him…” she chuckled then went about talking to everyone. Harry looked at his friends alarmed. Was it possible she knew about Sirius?

After class October shut the class door and walked over to Lex who had never even left his desk. She sat infront of him and touched his hand.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked gently. He looked at her and she could tell he had been crying. She squeezed his hand reassuringly and he took a deep breath.   
“I contacted my real parents to see if I could go see them and my siblings for the holidays and….” He paused, “ they said they’d rather me die than go see them.” October gasped.   
“They care more about their reputation than about their child…” Lex said, tears pouring down his cheeks. October wiped them away and pulled him close.  
“Well you know that you still have me and the others for the holiday, Lex.” She said and he sniffed.   
“Yeah, I know. It’s just…the other day when we were at the store, I saw Amy…”  
“You’re little sister…” October smiled.  
“How is she?” October asked and Lex started crying again.  
“I don’t know. I went to go talk to her but some guy she was with saw me and pulled her away in another direction before she could ever see me…” he sighed. She rubbed his back until she heard the overhead bell ring to let students know that class was starting soon. She walked him to the door then hugged him tight.   
“Everything will be alright kid, just you wait and see.” He nodded and left her. She let her next class in and wasn’t surprised when the twins came and put their arms around her neck.  
“Well hello boys, you seem to be in good moods today.” They smiled at her, but the smiles told her something was up. She looked at them.  
“Okay, what did you do?” she asked and they shook their heads.  
“Nothing, we wanted to ask you something…” George said.  
“We were wondering if we could come spend the holidays with you? We convinced our mum, she just wants to come meet you before we leave tomorrow…” October was gaping at them then smiled.  
“Of course you guys, that’s no problem at all.”  
“There is another thing though…” Fred said and October raised an eyebrow at him.  
“It turns out our sister Ginny wants to come too…” George said and October looked at them.   
“Why?”  
“ She’d rather spend Christmas with you and us and your family in the states , than at home with Ron and Mom who will probably be in bad moods…” October sighed.  
“I guess, but only if your mom says its okay. Now go take your seats, we have a test.” October laughed. Everything was going better than she planned it to be. She couldn’t wait til the next day, there would be so much to do. After lunch, October went down to the NEW dorms for her students. She announced that they had to be packed and ready before tomorrow morning so they could get up and go. She skipped off up a staircase afterwards.  
Their skin was hot and slightly wet with sweat. Their lips crashed down against each other and parted for each other’s tongues. The breathing was uneven as their bodies grinded against each other. It was October who finally broke the kiss that left them both breathless. She leaned against Snape’s chest as they regained their breath. They were in the room of requirement as usual and they were making out so fiercly the whole room was hot with their passion. Snape held October in his arms close to his heart and closed his eyes as they lay back.  
“Are you sure you have to leave?” he asked childishly. October smiled and and turned over onto her stomach to looked at him.   
“Come on babe, we already discussed this. You can’t leave because you’re a house head and I’ve already made all the arrangements to go. You’re welcome to come visit at least once.” She smiled at him and played her fingers across his bare chest then kissed the spot where she’d touched. Instantly Snape arched his back and groaned.  
“God. How can you tease me like this?” he asked with begging eyes. October smiled and frenched him. He put his hand on the back of her head to keep her there in the kiss and released her after a few seconds. He sighed and turned his head to the side. October felt kind of bad for leaving him here but she did have to take her kids home after all.   
“I love you.” She murmured, then got up from their spot. She started slipping her feet back in her shoes.  
“Wait, where are you going?” Snape said, bolting up and too her side.  
“I have to get a good night sleep. No staying up playing biology tonight my love. I’m sorry.” October said and looked down at the floor. Snape grabbed her chin and made her look at him.  
“It’s ok hunny, don’t feel bad.”   
“I’ll try. I love you Sev” she smiled and kissed him deeply. Right before she broke the kiss she let her hand fall and, with his cloak being open, she slipped her hand along his pants and caressed his hard organ until she broke the kiss and ran off. Snape was left breathless and utterly aroused. 

All the students woke early in the morning and grabbed their bags. October was tired as she gathered the students into small groups. As they went down to the Dining Hall, she was greeted by the twins and Ginny Weasly. She bid them good morning then took her seat at the staff table. She ate lazily, knowing full well there was a house full of food at home and looked around. Plenty of kids seemed happy to be leaving that day and she understood why. Having been at school for so long, she even enjoyed the vacation. She gathered her kids again after their meal and they headed out to the front gates.   
Once outside the gates, they gathered together.  
“Now close your eyes…” Bane said loudly so everyone would hear. As they did so, the three siblings whispered a few words and suddenly air was flying past all of them and the ground had left from beneath their feet. Suddenly as October was getting dizzy, they hit the ground again hard. She opened her eyes to see that she, and all her students, were standing in her backyard at her house. She set her bag down and ran to the side gate to let her students into the front yard which was flooded with anxious looking parents. Seth, Lex, Nathaniel, Donovan, Riles, and the others went into the house to get established while cars slowly drove away. Lex came back outside to October and yawned.  
“Hey mom, what are we doing today?” he asked but she was smiling.  
“What is it?” he asked.   
“Lex?” said a female voice making his head turn. Standing there was a short girl with dark rich brown hair and brownish green eyes was standing amongst the crowd. She was smiling at him and it even carried to her eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black sweater with some VANS. Lex exhaled shakily.  
“Amy?” he said disbelievingly. She smiled bigger and ran to him. He hugged her hard when they impacted and he sighed.  
“Oh my god…” he said. October watched as tears spilled from her foster son’s eyes as he hugged his younger sister. October’s smile just grew bigger. After speaking with him at Hogwarts, she had called Amy to see what she was doing for Christmas and how she was doing. Amy had been eager to be able to see Lex for the holidays and though October knew that Amy’s parents would be 100% against the idea of having her around Lex, October didn’t care. What Lex didn’t know was that Amy was intending to stay for a couple days.   
Lex broke the embrace then and stared at October. He smiled shakily and pulled his sister towards the house. It had been quite a very long time since they had been close enough to talk, even longer since they’d been aloud to speak in private. October watched the rest of her students leave before she went into her house. She was pretty sure it was packed and loud.   
Her thoughts were only confirmed when she entered the house to hear quite a commotion going on. Amy and Ginny were playing DDR on the PS2, the Weasly twins were talking with Nathaniel and Donovan, Lex was nowhere apparent, and Seth was in the kitchen. Still, something pulled at her senses. She picked up vibes from the next room causing her to investigate. Sitting in a dark corner in a reclining chair with his silver hair fanned out was Banshee.   
He was staring off into space at that moment but October could feel glumness coming off him in waves. She walked over to him quietly and sat in his lap. Instantly he came to his senses and looked at her quickly before looking away. She placed her hand on his cheek to make him look at her.  
“What’s wrong Banshee?” she asked. He shook his head.  
“Nothing.” Just to prove that he was lying, she gingerly touched his neck. He breathed deeply, then looked at her.  
“Stop it.” He practically growled.  
“Tell me what’s wrong.” She demanded.   
“You should already know! You were my blood source and my…yearning. For so many years we’ve been inseparable and now you go back to that school and I take a backseat. I haven’t had blood since…” his voice died off as he watched her. October leaned forward quickly and kissed his lips lightly. He pulled away with much effort.   
“Don’t deny me if I’m offering.” She said and kissed him again. He kissed her back then pulled away.  
“No, then I’ll just yearn for you…” he growled, though he kissed her again. October smiled and switched her position so she was straddling him. He growled at her as she kissed him hard.  
“Well, there’s always later.” She teased. She let her hand fall into his lap where she stroked his organ through his pants, causing him to breathe in sharply. He grabbed her hand and shook his head.  
“No.”   
“Okay.” She said and got up. She walked back to the door when suddenly Banshee’s arms wrapped around her after her hair had been swept away from the left side of her neck. She felt his teeth sink into the sensitive flesh and her body tensed. Bane walked through the door at that moment and his muscles his tensed. October held up her hand.  
“It’s okay.” She said, then whined as Banshee tensed his jaw at hearing her voice. After a minute October tensed.  
“Banshee, that’s enough.” He growled until Bane stepped forward. He released and stumbled back to his chair. October covered her neck and walked towards the kitchen. Bane looked back before shutting the door.  
“Glutton” he murmured.   
October covered her neck and sipped some blood out of the fridge before joining all the kids. She pulled out a deck of cards and played Rummy with her siblings. Almost all of the kid were playing DDR at that point apart from Lex and Amy who were nowhere to be seen.   
“Up in his room?” October inquired to her siblings who nodded. She nodded. She knew she could trust them, it had been a long time since they’d seen each other. Riles strolled over to where October sat and stood beside her. He leaned his chin on her shoulder to watch the game and October could feel something was wrong with him. She let him rest on her shoulder until their game was done. She turned and walked into the kitchen with him.   
“What’s wrong Ri?” she asked, looking into his eyes.   
“My body aches, my head hurts, my stomach is churning, I can’t handle this…” he whined. October pulled him close in a hug. Riles was the only one of her children who was a hybrid, a mix of the breeds. Lately, his blood had been warring harder than usual and it was upsetting his body.   
“How about you go get a nice hot shower, then come get me when you’re out. Put on some loose, comfortable clothing too.” She smiled at him. He nodded and hugged her again. She heard him whine as he climbed the stairs. Her siblings looked at her and she just shrugged.   
They played a few more rounds of cards before Riles called her name from the stairs. She mind jumped to his side and led him to his room. She retrieved some things from her room before joining him. She had him remove his shirt and lay on his stomach. She lit some candles around the room, infused magically to help relaxation. She poured a special lotion into her hand and rubbed it on his back. As she worked it into his skin, his muscles started to loosen.   
“Mom, what is that stuff?” he asked, a little worried.  
“It’s specially formulated for hybrids. Konali gave me some when she heard about my condition. It’s supposed to calm your body so you can sleep peacefully. Is it working?”   
“Yeah.” He smiled. She rubbed his back, his neck, his arms, legs and his torso. If it had been anyone else, Riles would’ve been extremely nervous. He only trusted her enough to touch him like that. He curled up on his bed when she was done and smiled weakly.  
“Thanks ma…” he whispered and she kissed his forehead.   
“You’re welcome.” She replied and closed the door. The candles would blow out after he fell asleep and relight if he started to panic or tense up again. October stopped by Lex’s room right as a commotion started. She opened the door to see Lex pinning himself against a wall, his eyes snapped shut.   
“What’s wrong?” October asked Amy who was calmly sitting on the bed.   
“I sliced my finger on accident.” She said somberly. She sucked the blood off but still, Lex wouldn’t move. October rubbed Apollo’s Breath Pollen under his nose and went down to the ground floor to rejoin her game of cards. Maraiah was trying her luck at DDR as she waited. The front door burst open in a storm of pigtails and rainbow stripes.   
“We’re home!” exclaimed Emili. She and Konali dashed across the room to hug October.   
“There are two strange men standing infront of your house arguing.” Konali said, before walked over to Fred. He pulled her down into his lap before hugging her tight and kissing her. Emili on the other hand went and leaned on George who put his arm around her. October’s brow furrowed and she walked over to her front door. She walked out onto the porch and almost started laughing. Sirius and Remus were standing in the grass arguing about whether or not it was really her house. Sirius looked up in time to see October pouncing on him. He rolled her over and pinned her to the ground, right before October easily kicked him off. The growled at each other before embracing happily. October ran over to Remus and hugged him hard too.   
“I can’t believe you guys made it! Everyone will be..well everyone who knows  
you…will be so happy to see you.” She said happily and welcome them into the house.  
“Hey everyone, we have more guests.” She announced. Everyone in the room looked over at about the same time.   
“Everyone this is Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. They are here to visit. How long I’m not sure but you know, when does that ever matter right?” Bane stood up and and grabbed Lupin’s hand to pull him into a hug.  
“Hey man, it’s been a long time.” He smiled at Lupin who sat down and began to talk with Bane and Maraiah. October hugged Sirius. October saw movement out of the corner of her eye and looked to see that Seth had a hand pressed to his right temple and he was looking at her wildly.   
“Sirius? Lupin? What are you doing here?” chimed the twins, causing the visitors to look over.  
“What’re you doing here?” Sirius asked. The twins pulled Konali and Emili closer who instantly hopped off the couch and pounced Sirius to the ground.   
“UNCLE PADFOOT!!!” they exclaimed. Fred and George looked at each other.   
“How did you know my nickname?” Sirius asked, casting a look at October who shrugged.  
“Well, we….read October’s mind…”   
“YOU TWO!?” October exclaimed and the two girls ran over to the twins and innocently hid in their arms.   
“And you wonder why I stopped buying you birthday and Christmas gifts.” She murmured and helped Sirius off the ground.   
“What’s up?” asked Lex with Amy following him.   
“These are my friends Remus and Sirius” October replied.  
“Quite a bunch of kids you have here.” Remus said.   
“Can everyone introduce themselves?” I said.  
“Lex.”   
“Seth”  
“Donovan”  
“Nate”   
“Marcus”   
“Konali”   
“Emili”   
“Amy”  
“Fred”  
“George”  
“and Ginny” finished the sound off.   
“There’s someone else in the house though…” remus remarked.  
“Oh, that’s my other foster child Riles, he’s resting at the moment.” October smiled.  
“But there’s someone else….”  
“Yeah, best to stay away from him right now…” I said, giving Remus a look. He gave me a questioning look in return but I shook my head.   
“Are we expecting anyone else?” Sirius asked. I thought it over for a few seconds.  
“Well, I told Harry he was welcome to come here with you but obviously he’s not here with you…um….I invited Snape to come by but I doubt that will happen seeing as he’s a big bad teacher…” October giggled.   
“So what’s for dinner?” Asked Marcus. October looked at her watch and laughed.  
“It’s nowhere near dinner time though?”   
“Since when does that affect what we have for dinner, ma?” asked Seth, sitting on the couch arm.  
“We can order out?” she shrugged. There were cheers causing her to laugh. October waved them all away and walked into the kitchen to figure out how much they would need to order to where everyone was going to sleep. She didn’t realize that Seth had followed her until he sat across from her at the bar counter. October looked at his face.  
“Everything okay Seth?” she asked, looking at her paper as she wrote. He sighed.  
“Did you ever have any…carnal relations with Mr.Black?” October slammed her pen down and looked at him.  
“Why?” Seth gulped.  
“Because that man had some quite vivid daydreams when you hugged him a few minutes ago, and I mean real vivid mom. That’s not stuff I want to see or feel about my mother.” He grimaced. October covered her mouth and laughed.  
“No we never actually did anything you saw. We almost dated a while back but never did. It just never worked out that way. So, Sirius is fantasizing about me…what did you see?” she asked but Seth shook his head.  
“Uh, uh, NO way! I don’t want to relive that. That’s not my cup of tea.” He said shaking his head vigorously.  
“Aw, but I want to know.” She teased. Seth rolled his eyes and laughed with her. He helped her calculate what they would need then had everyone decide on a restaurant. Maraiah called it in while October went upstairs. She hadn’t heard at all from Riles.  
As she neared his bedroom something didn’t feel right. When she opened the door to his room, her jaw dropped. Riles was suspended in midair and his eyes were open. They shone a spooky shade of silver. As soon as the door open, Riles body fell back onto his bed. He instantly began blinking rapidly and clawing at the bed, his breathing fast and ragged. October rushed forward as his eyes turned back to their blue. He looked at her desperately and attempted to calm his breathing.  
“Who-is-Voldemort...” he breathed, chilling October to the core.   
“How do you know that name?” she growled.  
“ He knows who you are mom…he’s watching you…” Riles murmured, shaking. October’s brow furrowed. She transformed her necklace into her wand and pointed it at Riles’ window and cast a spell. She changed her mind about where everyone would sleep. She’d fit them all into the living room so they would all be together.   
“Put some pants on and go relax in the den, okay? If Banshee tries to give you any trouble tell him that…the peacock is dripping…” October said, earning a weird glance from Riles.   
“Yes mom…” he agreed, nodding. She stayed with him as he pulled on pants and a comfortable gray shirt and grabbed his pillow and blanket. October sealed his room after she left. She walked him down the stairs and was about to walk into the kitchen when she changed her mind. She walked into the office and walked over to the empty picture frame on the wall.  
“Phineas…” she called. Suddenly the old headmaster appeared in the picture.  
“Yes ma’am?” he asked kindly, smiling.  
“I need you to go to the castle and tell Snape that I desperately need to talk to him. Can you do that for me?”   
“Of course…” As Phineas was about to leave, October stopped him again.  
“And, tell Dumbledore, I need his help…” Phineas’ eyes changed as he looked at October and he nodded. October sighed and walked to the kitchen. Bane and Maraiah were waiting for her, looking alert. October looked at them.  
“What?”   
“What happened?” Bane said. October shook her head.  
“What are you talking about?”   
“Konali told us that something has happened. That we are all in way more danger than we were to begin with, that your future is now darker than it was after what happened this summer…What is she talking about…” Maraiah said, Bane joining with her on the last line. October looked at her siblings and sighed.  
“Hold on…” she sighed. She walked over to the living room archway.  
“Hey Sirius, Remus can I speak with you in the kitchen, please?” she asked. She was pretty sure the expression on her face made them obey. When they were all assembled in the kitchen she took a deep breath.   
“Riles just had a…premonition I guess. He said that Voldemort knows who I am and that he’s watching me…What Konali is referring to is when I went to see the school this summer after it was destroyed. I went to my office to see what had happened and he was there. He threatened me then, to stay out of his business. I was never in it to begin with.” She said.  
“What about your dream?” Sirius said. Bane and Maraiah looked at her.  
“While we were at the school, I had a dream that Voldemort kidnapped and tortured me and that he killed me. Snape was there to…” Bane growled instantly.  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Maraiah asked, obviously hurt. They always shared everything.   
“I don’t know. It didn’t seem important at the time. I thought it was just a dream induced by all the drama that was happening…” October said, leaning against the counter, running her hands through her hair.   
“After everything that’s in the past, you didn’t think it was important?” Bane said disbelievingly. October shook her head.  
“What are we going to do?” Lupin asked, looking concerned.   
“I was thinking that we could have all the kids sleep in the living room and seal off the rest of the house.”   
“What about…?” Maraiah started but October shook her head.  
“He’s sleeping in the den, so he won’t be a problem.” They all looked towards the living room as they heard a knock on the door. They all exchanged a glance before most of the group headed to the living room. October and Maraiah remained, leaning against opposite counters in anticipation. Lupin returned with a smile on his face.  
“It’s just the dinner.” October let out a relieved sigh.  
“I’ll get plates and napkins.” Maraiah said as Lupin joined her.   
“I’ll go tell Riles and Banshee…

**Author's Note:**

> You made it. I hope you enjoyed yourself. If this gets attention I may try to finish it.


End file.
